Chronicle of Time
by CupcakesCult
Summary: Alors que les Avengers se réjouisse de la destruction d'Hydra, deux jeunes femmes - des optimisées ayant fuis l'organisation - tiennent entre leurs mains les clefs de l'avenir. Elles ne s'entendent pas, portent chacune leurs fardeaux, et pourrait bien sauver le monde, et peut-être bien trouver quelque chose qu'elles n'attendaient plus. Plongez-vous dans les Chroniques du Temps.
1. Prendre son Temps

**_Voici ma fanfiction sur les Avengers, écris depuis un moment déjà mais que je n'ai pas publiée avant parce que j'avais la flemme de finir l'épilogue. Maintenant il est fini, et je publie sous l'insistance de Mizumiii, qui a écrit une fic complémentaire avec les même personnage mais une histoire différente. Je vous la recommande !_**

 _«_ _Le temps s'en va, le temps s'en va, madame._

– _Las ! le temps, non, mais nous nous en allons_. »

Pierre Ronsard

Nom : Inconnu.  
Prénom : Cissina.  
Nationalité : Italienne.  
L'optimisation a réveillé des talents de _précognition_ (connaissance d'informations concernant des événements et des situations futures) et de _rétrocognition_ (perception extra-sensorielle du passé).  
Antécédent judiciaire : connu des autorités milanaise sous le nom de La Volpe, l'optimisée faisait partie de la pègre et est une voleuse rodée. Les tests n'indiquent aucun symptôme de kleptomanie, néanmoins elle conserve des comportements de voleuse.  
 _N'est pas un danger pour HYDRA, mais doit néanmoins être gardée à l'œil._

Nom : Akatsuki  
Prénom : Mai  
Nationalité : Japonaise.  
L'optimisation a réveillé un talent de _chronokinésie_ (capacité de modifier l'écoulement du temps lui-même, en l'accélérant, le ralentissant ou même en l'arrêtant)  
Aucun antécédent judiciaire, néanmoins l'optimisée a été impliquée dans des affaires de la mafia japonaise et est donc susceptible de causer des problèmes à HYDRA. A garder sous surveillance.

Σ

Le professeur soupira en relisant pour la dixième fois les dossiers des deux jeunes femmes, en se demandant où est-ce qu'ils avaient merdé. Mais rien n'y faisait, objectivement, tout semblait en ordre. Pourtant, malgré leurs profils et les résultats aux divers tests de personnalité, qui démontraient qu'elles avaient tout pour être des agents obéissants et utilisables, et malgré leurs brillantes réactions à l'optimisation, le fait était là : elles avaient pris la fuite. Et même les nouveaux optimisés qu'il venait d'obtenir ne parvenaient pas à faire passer la pilule au professeur d'HYDRA. Parce qu'elles avaient des dons exceptionnels qui venaient de lui passer sous le nez.

Mais justement, il était probable que ce soit ces même talents qui aient convaincu et permis aux deux optimisées de fuir l'organisation, et qui les rendaient pratiquement impossible à attraper. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait d'attaches, et elles étaient imprévisibles. Il soupira. Cette erreur allait lui coûter cher.

« Professeur. » L'interpella un soldat. « Les Maximov sont stabilisés. »

« Très bien j'arrive. » répondit-il en lançant un dernier regard aux dossiers.

Si seulement il avait un moyen de les retrouver…

A des kilomètres de là, les deux jeunes femmes qui obsédaient tant le professeur sirotaient des jus de fruit à la terrasse ensoleillé d'un café de New York en s'ignorant royalement. L'une avait de long cheveux ébènes et des yeux d'un bleu glacial et pianotait sur un smartphone, tandis que la seconde avait une cascade de boucles blondes et des yeux couleur whisky qu'elle promenait sur un livre de poche. Un mur semblait les séparer, et à les voir on se demandait bien pourquoi elles traînaient ensemble alors que rien ne semblait les rattacher à l'autre en apparence.

Rien. Si ce n'est le temps. Pas qu'elles aient grandit ensemble, elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois. Non, elles partageaient du temps une certaine _expérience_ ; l'une le contrôlait sur les phénomènes, l'autre le connaissait. Et ce qui les faisaient rester ensemble, eh bien… à elles deux, elles avaient plus de pouvoir que n'importe qui, et en avaient parfaitement conscience. Ce qui ne faisait pas pour autant qu'elles étaient faites pour s'entendre. Car là où la brune était concernée et savait se maîtriser, la blonde était impulsive et lunatique. Elles ne se comprenaient pas mutuellement. Pas sure qu'elles en aient ne serait-ce que l'envie.

« Bon. » Lâcha finalement la blonde en refermant sèchement son livre.

« Ca y est, ton personnage préféré est mort ? On peut parler sérieusement ? » Répliqua la brune en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

La blonde la foudroya du regard mais ne trouva rien à répondre parce qu'effectivement, son personnage préféré venait de mourir ce qui lui avait coupé toute envie de continuer son livre. Raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de s'intéresser à la raison de leur présence ici. Qu'elle avait oublié.

« Bref, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici déjà ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air avenant.

« On est ici pour décider si on balance tout à Stark ou pas. » rétorqua la brune. « Tu sais, cette histoire de destruction du monde que tu prétends avoir vue, _tout ça, tout ça_ ! »

« Ah. Ça. »

« Oui ça ! Tu sais, la raison pour laquelle on a trahis notre organisation. Et pour laquelle on s'apprête à pactiser avec l'ennemi, qu'on aurait préféré voir mort ! »

La brune ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle ait réellement pu oublier pourquoi elles étaient ici, c'étaient sûrement pou rla mettre hors d'elle qu'elle avait répondu ça.

« Oh tu sais, tu pourras toujours le tuer _après_ qu'il ait sauvé le monde. Mais je vois mal comment on pourra garder cette planète intacte sans lui et ses guignols. »

« Je sais ! Mais on ne peut pas débarquer en lui balançant tout en vrac ! Il faut un minimum de discernement. On ne peut pas tout lui dire, ce serait stupide, tu comprends ce que je dis Cissina ? Ou plutôt, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?!»

« Oui oui, tu l'as déjà dis. » répondit distraitement Cissina.

Une fois de plus, Akatsuki dut mobiliser toute son énergie pour ne pas étrangler son vis-à-vis.

« Très bien on va faire comme ça : on s'introduit dans la tour, mais tu n'ouvres pas la bouche ! Tu ne dis rien _du tout_ et tu me laisses gérer, c'est clair ? »

« Sì, sì capisco bene, ma non vuole dire che farò in questo modo! » acquiesça la blonde avec un sourire niai.

Nul besoin de dire qu'Akatsuki ne parlait pas un mot d'italien, et qu'elle fut leurré par son air béa, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux au comble de l'exaspération. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que sa partenaire provisoire soit une idiote patenté ?! Bon, elle exagérait sûrement, Cissina n'était pas stupide, disons qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes priorités que le commun des mortels, était distraite et n'évoluait pas dans la même dimension qu'eux la plupart du temps. Mais quand elle s'y mettait sérieusement, elle pouvait être pertinente.

 _Quel dommage qu'elle ne s'y mette jamais !_

Il était difficile pour Akatsuki, qui avait travaillé sur elle-même toute sa vie pour établir un contrôle stricte sur ses réactions et ses émotions de comprendre une pareil personne. Elle faisait ce qui devait être fait, avait des projets qu'elle était fermement déterminée à accomplir. Collaborer avec Stark n'en faisait pas partie, mais après tout mourir lors de la fin du monde non plus. Alors elle avisait. Et puis Cissina avait raison, elle pourrait toujours tuer Stark après. Ou le regarder mourir en essayant de sauver le monde – peut-être que cela suffirait à assouvir sa vengeance.

« Bien, allons-y dans ce cas ! » s'exclama Cissina en se levant.

Se faisant, elle jeta son bouquin par-dessus son épaule, déterminée à ne pas le finir puisque l'amour de sa vie (le huitième ce mois-ci) était mort (les autres étaient soit mort, soit casé…), et commença à partir. La brune leva les yeux au ciel en constatant qu'elle allait partir sans payer, encore. Alors qu'elle avait les moyens de payer leur consommation ! Puis elle se rappela que la blonde avait volé le portefeuille et se demanda ce qui était le pire : ne pas payer, ou payer avec de l'argent volé ? Et puis après tout, elle s'en fichait ! Elle suivit la blonde sans que personne ne réalise leur méfait.

Elles profitèrent d'une fête pour s'introduire dans les locaux Stark, leurs pouvoirs leur facilitant grandement la vie puisqu'elles savaient où et quand se faufiler, et Akatsuki regretta qu'il n'y ait pas la musique de Mission impossible en fond sonore pour accompagner leur remake d'un film d'espionnage. Elle se serait bien vue devoir affronter un imprévue aussi, mais avec Cissina mieux valait ne pas rêver, elle voyait tout venir à l'avance, parfois elle voyait même différente version d'un même avenir proche, et en toute honnêteté, la brune voyait mal comment elle faisait pour que son cerveau n'explose pas sous le déluge d'informations constant qu'il devait trier. En fait, il était probable qu'elle ne soit plus capable de déterminer ce qui était urgent ou non dans ce qu'elle voyait, et c'était dangereux. Le revers de la médaille sûrement. Une micro seconde, elle se dit qu'elle était peut-être un peu dure envers sa camarade d'infortune, dont le pouvoir altérait certainement sa personnalité. L'instant d'après elle haussa les épaules en songeant que c'était son problème et qu'après tout elle s'était portée volontaire.

« Tu fais bien de ne rien dire. » Approuva alors la blonde. « Si tu commençais à te comporter comme un être humain, alors là la fin du monde arriverai sûrement. »

« Je _suis_ un être humain je te ferais remarquer. » répliqua la brune avec cynisme. « Enfin, autant qu'on puisse avoir la certitude d'en être un. Je me demande si Hitler pensait être un être humain ? En tout cas Stark semble en être persuadé, alors même qu'il s'apparente plutôt à de la sardine en boite... »

« Moche la boite en plus… » Compléta Cissina.

Elles continuèrent d'avancer dans les couloirs en vitupérant contre Tony Stark jusqu'à arriver à l'étage où se déroulait la grande fête de « fin d'HYDRA ».

« Non merci. » refusa la blonde dans le vide alors que personne ne lui avait parlé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on vint lui proposer un verre, et elle ignora tout bonnement le serveur, ayant déjà banni l'événement de son esprit quand il n'avait pas encore eut lieux. C'était pour ça qu'Akatsuki ne la supportait pas, elle se comportait comme si ce qu'elle voyait en prémonition arrivait vraiment, alors que non, dans la réalité ce n'était pas encore arrivé. Du coup elle la snobait, et la brune était trop fière pour bien le prendre.

« Ne faites pas attention à elle. » déclara-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux à la blonde qui l'ignora royalement.

« Si on t'avais écouté. » Fit remarquer Cissina en se fondant dans la foule. « On se serait fait mettre dehors à cause de nos vêtements. Heureusement que… »

« S'il te plait Cissina, ne me dit pas que tu t'attends vraiment ce que je te félicite d'avoir _volé_ des robes de cocktail ! » la coupa Akatsuki.

« Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître que j'ai raison ! »

« Toi qui est omnisciente, tu devrais savoir que ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais. »

« Je ne suis pas omnisciente. » rétorqua la blonde. « Quoi que je sois plus proche de l'omniscience que n'importe qui, imagines-tu la capacité neuronale qu'exigerait que je vois _tout,_ tout le temps ? Je ne pense pas que l'on ait réussit à concevoir un ordinateur qui en serait capable, alors un humain… On serait arrivé à saturation en moins de trois jours. »

Après tout, le nombre de phénomène qui arrivaient, et qui étaient arrivé était juste inquantifiable, or elle voyait l'avenir comme le passé. Cissina ne supportait pas son pouvoir, mais elle n'avait pas le _temps_ d'y réfléchir, son pouvoir lui avait pris toute chance de profiter de l'instant présent. Et son sens de l'humour. Et le plaisir de dormir. Et… elle aurait pu continuer longtemps la liste mais elle préféra s'arrêter là. Le plus souvent, elle préférait se dire que ce qu'elle voyait était déjà arrivée, qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, mais c'était faux. Elle se mentait à elle-même pour se protéger. Parce qu'elle savait exactement quand elle voyait l'avenir ou le passé. Ironiquement, la seule prédiction qu'elle aurait voulu être capable de faire, c'était de voir quel malheur lui apporterait ce pouvoir, pour refuser d'être optimiser. Elle avait ruiné sa vie et tout ça pour quoi ? De mesquines histoires de vengeance. Finalement, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre le temps de réfléchir. Enfin, peut-être.

« Si seulement… » Marmonna-t-elle en fixant la foule avec un début de migraine.

« T'as dit quelque chose ? »

« Nan rien… Bon, on procède comment ? »

« On trouve le moins hostile et on le brief. »

Cissina fit mine de réfléchir, balaya la foule du regard et grimaça comme à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait quelque chose de _précis_ et senti la migraine galoper vers elle avec un grand sourire.

« Le dieu truc blond sera réceptif à nos capacité. Le type qui ressemble à La Torche des 4 Fantastiques nous prendra au sérieux. »

« En même temps il prend tout au _sérieux_. » fit remarquer Akatsuki en ricanant. « Bon, alors… si tu veux mon avis, convaincre un dieu sera plus utile, surtout qu'il a l'air un peu simplet. Allé hop ! C'est décidé ! »

Sans plus tergiverser, elles avancèrent droit sur l'asgardien et alors même que les gens du petit groupe avec qui il discutait les remarquaient, Akatsuki claqua des doigts, et le temps s'arrêta. Enfin, disons plutôt que le mouvement dans la salle s'arrêta, elle n'avait le pouvoir d'altérer le Temps, seulement son application aux phénomènes. Les seuls encore capable de bouger furent les deux jeunes femmes, et leur 'cible'. Affichant son sourire le plus avenant, histoire d'éviter de se prendre un coup de marteaux sur le crâne, elle déclara :

« Nous venons en paix ! Enfin… techniquement je dirais plutôt : nous acceptons de vous recevoir en paix, après tout c'est vous l'aliène hein, mais bref ! »

« Tu te crois vraiment drôle, ou tu as conscience du pathétique de ton humour mais tu l'écoutes en toute connaissance de cause ? » lâcha Cissina.

« Est-ce que tu fais exprès de ne parler que quand je n'ai _absolument pas envie_ que tu le fasses ? »

« Oui. »

« Je te déteste. »

« Je savais que tu dirais ça… »

« Rah ! Tu m'énerves ! »

Pour la peine, Akatsuki décida de l'exclure de son cercle temporel et Cissina se figea avec un sourire du genre : « je savais que tu ferais ça aussi ! » qui lui donna envie de la claquer. Elle se retourna alors vers le blond, sa réserve d'amabilité sérieusement entamé.

« Désolée pour l'interruption. Reprenons ! Malgré les apparences, je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Disons que je suis collaboratrice potentiel – merde, ça sonne un peu Vichy ça nan ? bref ! – dans votre futur plan de sauvetage de la planète. »

« Quel plan ? » répliqua Thor avec un air sérieux qui selon la japonaise ne faisait pas pour autant intelligent sur lui.

« Votre plan _future_ , j'insiste sur le nom commun temporel, parce qu'il est vrai après tout que vous ne savez pas encore que vous allez devoir sauver le monde. Mais grâce à moi, et mon stupide acolyte si présent, vous aller gagner –allé disons… 10 minutes d'avances sur le destin ? Ce n'est pas si mal que ça quand on y pense. On peut faire plein de truc en dix minutes, cuire des nouilles, mourir dans un accident de voiture, rompre avez sa petite copine… et même la tuer dans un excès de rage ! »

« …. Pourquoi diable voudrais-je rompre avec Jane pour sauver votre planète ? » demanda Thor, confu.

« C'est vrai que c'est plutôt elle qui risque de vous quitter… bref, je m'égare. Hé ! Je vous dis que vous devez sauver le monde et tout ce qui capte votre attention c'est votre copine ?! »

« C'est vous qui avez commencé à en parler. » répliqua Thor. « Et je commence à avoir l'habitude de sauver votre monde. »

« … Pff ! Si aviez vraiment sauvé le monde alors vous auriez dut enfermer Stark dans une cellule capitonnée. Mais ce n'est pas la question ! Bon, on va la faire synthétique. Une menace plane sur notre planète, et elle est liée à HYDRA et au sceptre. Et à des robots. Je n'ai pas plus de détail mais _vous_ avez le sceptre, _vous_ êtes persuadé d'avoir défait HYDRA, et nous sommes ici dans un antre de la nouvelle technologie Stark, alors je serais vous, je m'attendrais à une catastrophe imminente ! »

Le blond bâti comme un viking – et pas bien plus intelligent selon le point de vue très objectif d'Akatsuki – croisa les bras sur son torse et prit le temps de la réflexion, ce qui le fit remonter légèrement dans son estime.

« Avant de vous croire, il me faut savoir : comment faites-vous ceci ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant les gens pétrifiés.

La brune plissa les yeux et réfléchis rapidement à ce qu'il valait mieux cacher, avant de ce décidé sur une version épurée de la vérité.

« Nous sommes des optimisés. Seulement nous avons fui HYDRA il y a quelque temps à cause de son intuition (elle montra la blonde). L'optimisation comme vous le savez sûrement nous a doté de certains talents psychique que je n'irai pas jusqu'à vous détailler. Sachez seulement que nous avons une assez bonne appréhension du temps. »

Comme l'avait prévu Cissina, cet homme qui était d'un autre monde bien plus habitué à ce genre de phénomène que n'importe quel terrien n'eut aucun mal à appréhender l'information et sembla même impressionné. Même chez lui c'était un don rare et d'autant plus précieux.

« Très bien, qu'attendez vous que je fasse au juste ? »

« Pas grand-chose – à part sauver le monde – il faudrait que vous parveniez à convaincre les autres, et tirer les vers du nez de Stark – c'est une image bien sûr, quoique je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il y ait _vraiment_ des vers de terre dans son nez. »

« Et que ferez-vous ? »

« Nous ? Disons qu'on ne sera pas bien loin, mais qu'on ne se montrera sûrement pas sur le devant de la scène. Pas envie de passé sur une table de vivisection. Bon, bah dans ce cas, il est temps pour nous de disparaître ! »

Elle débugga la blonde au cas où elle ait quelque chose d'important à dire, et celle-ci se contenta de déclarer d'un ton sibyllin :

« Soyez malin et ne le confrontez pas de face. Essayez d'être _malin_. »

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua rien, ayant déjà eu affaire à des devins et appris à les respecter, même si ces jeunes filles n'avaient sûrement rien de devineresse, elles avaient des capacités qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier. Il le regarda donc partir et une fois disparut dans le couloir, la vie repris comme si rien n'était arrivé.

« Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'être contrarié que je t'ai stoppé dans le temps ! » s'exclama Akatsuki alors qu'elles s'étaient planquées dans un placard.

« J'ai trouvais ça plutôt sympa, un peu court peut-être… » Répliqua la blonde.

« _Sérieusement_ ? »

« Franchement… Pendant quelques minutes j'ai arrêté de penser, je ne m'en souviens pas mais mon corps s'en souvient lui, et il est plutôt soulagé. Ça fait plus de trois mois que mon cerveau tourne à plein régime _tout le temps_ alors oui, une pause m'a fait plaisir. »

« … T'es tordue, La Volpe. Tu t'en rends compte j'espère ? »

« Vas savoir… »

« Juste, pour savoir. T'as toujours été comme ça ? Et t'es toujours vivante ? Personne n'a essayé de t'étrangler d'exaspération ? »

« Figure toi qu' _avant_ j'étais tout à fait fréquentable ! J'étais une voleuse sympathique, avec de l'humour. »

« Mes critères de fréquentabilité sont totalement détraqué… » Remarqua Akatsuki avec consternation. « Parce que le temps d'un instant, j'ai effectivement songé qu'un voleur était quelqu'un de fréquentable ! »

« Et toi, t'as toujours été comme ça ? Je veux dire implacable et pas drôle ? »

« … Je t'emmerde. »

« J'imagine que ça veut dire oui… »

Il y eut un silence boudeur, et Cissina prit sa tête dans ses mains dans l'espoir de calmer sa migraine et de faire le vide dans son esprit. Ah si seulement elle pouvait tout faire en claquant des doigts comme son amie ! Elle n'essayait même pas de comprendre à quel point cette situation était _douloureuse_ pour elle, sa tête était au bord du burn out. A ce niveau, elle était à peu près prête à faire n'importe quoi pour que cela cesse. Elle eut un soupire tremblant et fixa la brune qui boudait toujours.

« Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose. » déclara-t-elle en sortant du placard. « Seule. »

Akatsuki haussa les épaules. Cissina partie en essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qui pointait le bout de son nez en se répétant qu'elle faisait ça pour survivre. Quand le mur du laboratoire explosa, elle ne fit pas semblant d'être surprise, elle fixa la dizaine de robot Stark aligné derrière un autre, en moins meilleur état.

« Vous avez le don du mélodrame. » fit-elle remarquer.

« On fait ce qu'on peut pour marquer les esprits. » répliqua le robot.

Curieux, elle n'imaginait pas que les robots puissent faire preuve d'humour, ou des traits d'esprits. Mais après tout, si le tourbillon dans son crâne ne lui racontait pas n'importe quoi, celui-ci était sensiblement différent des autres.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide… » Annonça-t-elle.

« Tout comme le reste de l'humanité. » rétorqua Ultron. « Même s'ils n'en ont pas conscience. »

Cissina se contenta de le fixer.

« Vous avez un dossier intéressant, Cissina. Je serais assurément ravi de vous aider. »

« Bien. Prenons ce sceptre dans ce cas. Faite votre show, et _sauvez moi de la folie_. »

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Σ

Quand elle réalisa que Cissina ne revenait pas, Akatsuki fut prise d'un gros doute. Depuis le début elle se fiait à ce qu'elle avait prétendu voir, mais… et si elle avait menti depuis le début ? Elle surgit du placard en songeant que si elle ne voulait pas être retrouvé, elle n'y arriverait sûrement pas, sauf en se montrant maline. Mais comment devancer quelqu'un qui voit l'avenir ? Elle pouvait essayer de ne pas jouer son jeu, mais cela revenait peut-être justement à le jouer ! Elle en arriva à la conclusion de faire comme elle le sentait. Alors ce fut vite décidé : elle se rapprocha de la salle où avait eu lieu la fête. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser qu'il y avait un sacré grabuge la bas, qui n'était pas dut à la musique ni aux fêtards, mais plutôt à un invité surprises suintant d'huile mécanique. Ni une ni deux, elle dégaina son sabre japonais, qu'elle avait accroché à sa jambe, et décapita purement et simplement le robot qui venait de se jeter sur elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se rendre compte que Cissina n'était pas là, ce qui lui fit grincer des dents. Génial ! Elle s'était fait manipuler ! Elle fit un signe de tête à Thor qui y répondit brièvement avant de s'intéresser à son marteau dans la gueule d'un robot. Le grand méchant – Ultron – se présenta, puis fut réduit en pièce détaché par un coup de marteau bien placé.

« Bon bah, j'imagine que la négociation a échoué ? » lâcha-t-elle quand le calme revint.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle avec une méfiance qui lui fit presque plaisir, et elle leur fit un petit coucou de la main.

« Au cas où vous en doutiez, je suis du côté de ceux qui veulent sauver le monde ! »

« Navré de faire le rabat-joie. » Répliqua Stark qui écopa d'un regard noir. « Mais j'aimerai bien une preuve de bonne foi. »

« Je ne vous ai pas encore décapité, Stark. Voici mon acte de bonne foi. »

« Ah, comme si- »

« Elle en est parfaitement capable. » le coupa sèchement Thor. « Et elle sûrement plus digne de confiance que vous Stark ! »

« Ça me rend très triste que tu dises ça! » ironisa Iron Man.

« Moi aussi, j'aurais vraiment voulu vous décapiter. » confirma Akatsuki avec un air de regret. « Mais il y a plus urgent pour le moment. Comme… je ne sais pas moi… sauver le monde que vous venez de mettre en péril à cause de votre mégalomanie ? »

« Désolé de gâcher votre concours de pique, mais j'aimerai quand même bien savoir _qui_ est cette fille, et pourquoi Stark ne semble pas innocent à notre nouveau problème. » Intervint l'autre blond de l'assemblée.

« Akatsuki Mai. » concéda la brune.

Le captain fronça les sourcils.

« Vous étiez dans les dossiers d'HYDRA. »

« Je suis effectivement une optimisée. Mais allez savoir pourquoi j'ai déserté… ça m'apprendra à suivre les conseils d'une rital ! »

« Où est votre camarade ? » demanda alors Thor.

« Aucune idée, elle a filé… Ce qui est embêtant étant donné qu'à la base je suis là parce que je l'ai écouté. »

« Laissez-moi résumer ! » intervint Stark. « Vous faites plus confiance à cette fille d'HYDRA sortie de nulle part qu'à moi ? »

Il y eut un silence géné.

« Vous brisez mon pauvre cœur ! »

Au comble de l'exaspération, Akatsuki pointa son sabre sur la gorge de cet homme qu'elle détestait avec un regard froid et déclara :

« Bon, soit vous nous dites ce que vous avez foutu, soit la chirurgie esthétique ne pourra plus rien pour vous et vous devrez vivre avec une croix gammée gravé sur le front. »

« C'est moche ça. »

« Ouaip. »

Quelques explications plus tard, après s'être mis à dos la totalité des Avengers mais éclaircis la situation, ce fut au tour d'Akatsuki de parler de ce qu'elle savait – pas tout bien sûr – ce qui en laissa pas mal sceptique.

« A quoi bon faire partie d'HYDRA si vous ne – » commença Barton.

« J'ai signé pour me venger de Stark, pas pour détruire le monde. Franchement, un monde détruit ça ne sert à rien, surtout si je suis détruite avec. Un peu de bon sens, de grâce ! » le coupa la brune avec un air excédé.

« Tiens à ce propos, si vous pouviez ranger votre sabre- »

« Aucune inquiétude, je ne vous trancherai pas la gorge tant que vous n'aurez pas détruit votre joujou ! Mais j'aime l'idée que vous soyez mal à l'aise. Un de ces petits plaisirs de la vie que voulez-vous... »

« Moi je l'aime bien. » lâcha Romanoff.

« On se demande pourquoi… » Répliqua Roger.

« Et si on s'intéressait au problème ? » intervint alors Banner. « Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que le temps nous est compté. »

La brune soupira lourdement.

« Et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit de notre côté. »


	2. Perdre son Temps

Après toutes les scènes apocalyptiques où elle avait assisté à des crashs d'avion/hélicoptère et autres engins volants, Cissina n'était pas particulièrement ravie de voler portée par un robot Stark maléfique contrôlé par un robot encore plus maléfique du nom d'Ultron, le tout pour la Sokovi – où elle risquait fort de faire les frais de missile sol-air – le tout avec un sceptre maléfique dans les bras sur lequel elle pourrait bien s'embrocher si elle tombait. En fait, pour dire les choses plus précisément : a) elle avait froid, b) elle avait une trouille bleue, c)elle venait d'être assaillit par une vision où Akatsuki lui faisait payer sa trahison d'un manière particulièrement exotique, d) elle commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'elle venait de réaliser que les fourmis dans les jambes étaient plus efficaces que la méditation pour garder son esprit dans le présent. Juste au moment ou elle aurait voulu une distraction pour ne pas s'ennuyer ou mourir de peur. VDM

« Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? » demanda-t-elle de façon tout a fait rhétorique. « Oups, je voulais dire : vous pourriez pas accélérer ? Sinon bientôt c'est un bonhomme de neige vivant que vous transporterez. »

« Tes prophéties manquent de classe, Volpe. »

« Et bientôt elle ne manqueront pas de glace. Ou d'engelure aux pieds. Je vous préviens que si on doit m'amputer des orteils je vais être très fâchée. »

Finalement, quelques heures plus tard, c'est engourdie et froide comme une tombe qu'elle posa le pied en Sokovi, dans un genre de château digne des sœurs Brontëe où elle réalisa qu'elle était la seule humaine du coin, le reste étant occupé par des robots. Par la suite, elle réalisa que traiter avec des robots suivants tous la même volonté était très reposant, mais que cet endroit était définitivement particulièrement sordide vis-à-vis de son passé. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que c'était la base d'HYDRA – et pour ça il lui fallut se rencontrer dans un souvenir ce qui était assez… perturbant.

« Bon, ce n'est pas pour vous presser mais … et si vous alliez chercher mes collègues optimisés fissa pour que je puisse enfin m'enfoncer dans un sommeil sans rêve pour les prochaines 24h ? » demanda-t-elle à Ultron alors qu'il venait tout juste de s'être fait construire un nouveau corps humanoïdes qui en imposait.

« Patience jeune fille. » répliqua Ultron avec humour.

« C'est un concept assez pourri la patience, somme toute. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui voit à l'avance ce qui va se produire, ça tue le suspense et il ne reste plus que de l'agacement. Est-ce que vous savez à quel point c'est frustrant d'être en avance et de devoir attendre que le reste des lourdauds vous suivent ? Déjà, c'est plutôt un privilège que je daigne vous répondre, parce que comme cette conversation c'est déjà déroulé dans ma tête je dois avouer que la répéter m'exaspère. C'est comme être forcé de lire un livre dont on connaît déjà la fin, pénible. »

« Je comprends. » affirma Ultron, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied de ses récriminations. « L'ennui est un bien pénible fardeaux, et le savoir tue l'insouciance propre aux humains. »

« Euh… Bien ! Si vous comprenez allons-y alors ! » bafouilla la blonde.

« Tu attends ici. » Déclara Ultron. « Ce ne sera pas long. »

La blonde eut un haussement d'épaule indifférent. Elle connaissait le chemin de la cuisine et avait un petit creux alors ça ne l'embêtait pas outre mesure.

« Bon bah, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas. »

Elle prit le chemin de la cuisine en se demandant s'il restait de quoi se sustenter dans les placards, puis si l'eau courante fonctionnait toujours parce qu'elle prendrait bien une douche. Pourquoi est-ce que son pouvoir ne pouvait pas lui faire gagner du temps en lui apprenant des choses utiles pour une fois ? Mais comme toujours, il se contenta de lui envoyer des flash-backs dont elle n'avait rien à faire, et des visions de désastres imminents qu'elle ignora du mieux qu'elle put. Elle ricana toute seule en voyant la tête du général Striker quand le Captain America l'assomma d'un coup de bouclier, au moins il n'y avait personne pour la juger ici. Elle trouva dans un placard de la cuisine une boite de pattes qui n'étaient pas envahi par les mites, et conclut que l'électricité et l'eau marchait toujours – en même temps comment les machines fonctionnerait sans électricité… et se fit donc des pâtes.

Distraitement, en attendant que l'eau bouille, elle défit sa coiffure un peu sophistiqué en vue de la fête et se fit une simple queue de cheval en regrettant de ne pas avoir de veste. Après avoir mangé ses tristes pattes natures, elle se mit en quête de son ancienne chambre pour voir si ses affaires y étaient toujours. Elle sourit en avisant que tout était en place. Elle n'avait rien acheté bien sûr, tout était le fruit de larcin habile ici, et elle ne volait que ses choses préférées. Pas de grandes marque italiennes, juste des ciaraffi quelconques qui avaient attirées sa convoitise. Elle choisi donc un pull mouton (surnommé ainsi parce qu'il était tout doux et confortable) beige, une paire de jeans bleu serré aux mollets, et des doc martins usées avant de foncer à la salle de bain avec son drap de bain pour se laver et se réchauffer un peu. Revenir en ce lieu, dont elle avait déjà eut presque tous les flash-backs, et qui n'avait pas d'habitant et un avenir très limité était comme… une libération.

Tellement qu'elle en oublia que des gens allaient sûrement arriver d'ici peu et traîna sous la douche et pour s'habiller avant de s'en rappeler soudainement. Elle ne se pressa pas pour autant, comme elle était assaillit par la vision de sa future rencontre avec les Maximoff. Il y avait plusieurs avenirs possibles selon ses propres mots. Elle songea qu'il valait mieux partir sur de bonne base si elle ne voulait pas se faire laver le cerveau. Elle arriva finalement dans le sous-sol laboratoire où se trouvaient les trois seuls êtres conscients du coin.

« Ciao ! » Lâcha-t-elle avec bonne humeur. « Je suis Cissina La Volpe. Enchantée. »

Elle eut droit à un accueil méfiant mais pas forcément hostile. Ultron avait déjà évoqué sa présence, aussi n'étaient-ils pas pris au dépourvu.

« Voici, comme tu le sais déjà sûrement, Wanda et Pietro Maximoff. » déclara le robot-futur-bourreau-du-monde. « Une optimisée, comme vous. Qui a le don de voir l'avenir et le passé. »

« Don, c'est vite dit. Pour le moment c'est plus un cauchemar permanent qu'autre chose. »

« Elle dit vrai… » Commenta Wanda avec un air concentré. « Ce pouvoir s'acharne à détruire son esprit. Toutes ces informations simultanées… Comment fais-tu pour ne pas exploser ? »

Cissina réfléchit à la question, tout en notant la fascination visible de la jeune fille qui lui parut tout à coup bien plus sympathique.

« Je dirai que je me laisse porter par la vague pour le moment. Les rares fois où j'ai voulu le contrôler et voir l'avenir d'une personne en particulier par exemple, ça me colle des migraines atroces. Alors je laisse couler. »

« Je pourrais sûrement t'aider à mettre en place un blocage dans ton esprit, pour te permettre de filtrer tes visions. » réfléchis la brune qui ne demandait visiblement rien de mieux que de jeter un œil dans son esprit.

Ce qu'elle ferait. Et elle se ferait tuer à cause de ça, incapable de contrôler sa surprise et son sentiment de trahison, ce qui contraindrait Ultron à la tuer. Or, Cissina ne voulait pas ça. Elle savait confusément qu'elles pourraient devenir amies, ainsi qu'avec son jumeau… Il allait falloir la jouer serré.

« Crois-moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que tu le fasses mais d'abord, il faut que tu saches qu'entrer dans mon esprit comporte des risques. C'est un véritable sac de nœud la dedans, alors tirer ne serait-ce qu'une ficelles pourrait bien te rendre folle. Surchauffer ton esprit. J'ai vue des choses… terribles. Alors si tu ne veux pas prendre le risque, je comprendrais. De toute façon j'ai découvert que ce lieu était plutôt bon pour moi, c'est vide, et ça réduit les dérapages de mon cerveau. »

« Je peux t'aider sans avoir à fouiller dans tes souvenirs. » Affirma Wanda.

Elle se méprenait, croyait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle voit certains souvenirs intimes. Ultron semblait particulièrement intéressé parce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir vu, alors elle joua le jeu.

« J'ai vu. » Elle fixa le robot dans les yeux. « Un homme kidnapper des petites filles en se servant de sa propre fillette, les tuer à coup de haches sous les yeux de son enfant, et la forcer à creuser les tombes. Je l'ai vue quelques années plus tard le tuer et devenir folle à cause de ça. J'ai entendu les pleurs des passagers de l'avion du 11 septembre avant qu'il ne s'écrase. J'ai vu un futur ravagé par la guerre, des hommes préméditer des meurtres, d'autres se tuer de désespoir. Et croyez-moi, _vous_ ne voulez pas voir ça. Restez-en à la version épuré qui circule sur internet, et laisser moi gérer les cris, les images et l'horreur de la réalité. »

Elle senti sa gorge se nouer et s'efforça de penser à ce qu'elle avait vue de beau pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, ce qui aurait été le comble du ridicule.

« Je comprends… » souffla Wanda en lui prenant la main avec gentillesse. « Je n'essaierais pas de voir. Et je te promets de t'aider à ne plus voir _ça_. »

« Merci. » Répondit la blonde avec un pauvre sourire avant de se reprendre. « Bon bah faisons ça vite et bien. Et prions pour qu'aucune de nous deux ne se grille le cerveau. »

Σ

En ce qui la concernait, Akatsuki n'avait pas besoin de manipulation mental à risque pour avoir l'impression que son cerveau était en train de griller. Oh, pas qu'elle ait une intelligence limité poussé à bout ! il s'agissait surtout de comprendre comment cette bande de cas sociaux avaient pu être sélectionné pour devenir les « défenseurs de l'humanité ». IL ne lui avait pas fallu une heure pour se lasser de leur envoyer des piques pour enfoncer le clou sur leur connerie, parce qu'ils ne réagissaient absolument pas. Elle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi elle avait été inclus dans le groupe pour sauver le monde, parce qu'elle n'était pas une épave elle, elle était même tout à fait saine d'esprit, sans aucun problème de conscience. Et le seul qui répondait à ce critère dans l'équipe était Légolas – qui avait à peu près tout du chic type – tout le reste avait de sérieux problèmes dans leurs têtes.

Actuellement, il se rendait en Afrique pour aller voir un fournisseur de Vibranium qui était probablement la cible d'Ultron, qui selon les avengers étaient le métal le plus solide au monde. Tout ceci était d'un ennui mortel, Akatsuki ne parvenait absolument pas à se sentir concernée. Elle se trouvait dans le même avion que Stark, et ce n'était même pas pour le tuer, elle avait du mal à y croire. Lui et son QI de bébé atrophié avait détruit sa vie. Ce type avait une industrie d'armement tellement réputé que le monde entier avait été contaminé, et son Japon natal n'avait pas fait exception.

« Hey. » L'interpella alors Romanof. « Je me demandais, quelle est la nature de tes griefs contre Stark ? Je conçois parfaitement qu'on puisse vouloir l'écorcher vif, en fait je dirais même que c'est plutôt normal et sain comme réaction, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose de plus personnel là dessous. »

Akatsuki la regarda un instant avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout pourquoi pas ?

« Mon père était un scientifique plutôt méconnue au Japon, mais il y a une quinzaine d'année il a eu une idée révolutionnaire, ce qui l'a mis au centre de la communauté scientifique du pays, ainsi que celle des yakusa. C'était une idée à application principalement médicale, mais dont beaucoup on vue l'application militaire – dont Mr Tony Stark. Il a réussi à convaincre mon père de racheter son brevet, je ne connais pas les détails mais ce que je sais c'est que les yakuza l'ont mal pris. On a retrouvé mon père battu à mort quelque jour plus tard. Je ne lui reproche pas la mort de mon père. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus, non ce que je lui reproche c'est d'avoir bafoué son honneur et sa dernière volonté. Parce que l'application que Mr Stark à fait de son invention était purement militaire et a causé des milliers de morts. »

« Ca m'a l'air d'être tout à fait son genre. » lâcha Roger.

« Il y a certaine chose que l'on peut oublier ni pardonner dans mon pays. Oh bien sur légalement la vengeance est interdite. Mais je n'ai aucune honte à vouloir venger l'honneur de mon père. »

« Et il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée que votre père ait été totalement au courant de l'utilisation que j'allais faire de son travail ? » intervint Stark avec sarcasme.

« Oh si bien sûr. Le doute m'est venu quelque fois. Mais sachez que mon père était un homme bien, qui ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, et qui a subi tous les déshonneurs pour une invention qui aurait dut faire de lui un héro. Ne le prenez pas personnellement Stark, vous êtes seulement le dernier sur ma liste, il fallait bien qu'on en arrive à vous à un moment ou un autre. »

« Simple curiosité. Il y en avait beaucoup sur votre liste ? » Demanda Romanof.

« Beaucoup… ? Je ne saurais pas trop vous dire. Ça tenait sur un cahier. »

Il y eut un long silence, exaspérant du point de vue d'Akatsuki qui ne voyait pas en quoi qui que ce soit ici pouvait la critiquer, entre deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D qui avait sûrement tué beaucoup plus, Stark qui vendait des armes semant la mort dans le monde, Roger qui était un militaire, Thor qui ne devait guère valoir mieux, il n'y avait à la limite que Banner qui pouvait la critiquer, mais qu'un génie ait été assez étourdie pour s'exposer aux rayons gamma rendait toute critique totalement caduque. Et puis tout ceux qu'elle avait tué jusque-là était des mafieux qui ne méritaient pas qu'on pleura sur leur sort alors elle n'avait aucun remord.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination, et atterrir dans un début de jungle devant un cimetière de bateaux boueux.

« Glamour. J'aurai su, j'aurais mis des chaussures plus adapté. » Railla Akatsuki.

Elle avait pu se changer avant le départ, et portait un short noir, un débardeur noir, une veste noir et des bottes noires. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez tandis qu'elle fronçait le nez devant l'odeur nauséabonde. Elle les aurait bien attendu ici, mais si La Volpe était présente mieux valait qu'elle s'y rende. Elle ne lui refuserait quand même pas des explications !

Une fois dans un des paquebots abandonnés qui faisait office d'antre aux trafiquants, ils se séparèrent et Akatsuki partie à la recherche de sa « camarade », se doutant qu'avec son pouvoir elle devait se trouver loin du grabuge, d'un endroit où elle pourrait communiquer avec ses nouveaux alliés.

« Bonne déduction. »

« Ça m'arrive parfois. Quand je ne fais pas confiance à une traîtresse. »

« Traitresse, tout de suite les grands mots ! » lâcha Cissina d'un ton dramatique. « J'ai suivi mon intérêt, tu peux comprendre ça non ? »

« Jusqu'où ce que tu m'as dit est vrai ? » répliqua Akatsuki. « Comment je peux te croire alors que tu t'es fait la malle avec l'ennemi numéro un ? »

La blonde fit la moue, et la brune remarqua distraitement qu'elle semblait beaucoup plus en forme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue, elle rayonnait de vitalité et d'humour. Plutôt que de soupirer ou de l'ignorer comme Akatsuki s'y serait attendu, elle eut une moue boudeuse avant de déclarer :

« Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était ma seule chance de contrôler enfin mon pouvoir. T'as jamais voulu comprendre combien je souffrais de ce pouvoir qui me parasitait le cerveau en m'assaillant de vision affreuse. »

« Tu ne me l'as jamais expliqué. » rétorqua la brune.

Haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas revenir du _bon_ côté. De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire qu'il y'en ait, et il faut que j'essaie de limiter les dégâts, tu comprends ? Je ne suis d'aucun camp, considère moi comme le Joker, mais soit certaine qu'il n'est pas dans mon intérêt que la partie cesse définitivement ! »

« On va dire que je te crois. Pour une fois que tu daignes discuter… Essai de ne pas merder. »

« Et toi essai de ne pas passer du côté obscur de la force ! » s'esclaffa la blonde comme si elle riait à une bonne blague qu'Akatsuki ne comprenait pas.

Là-dessus elles se séparèrent sans chercher à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues. De toute façon elles n'avaient pas les moyens de le faire, l'une pouvait prévoir les gestes de l'autre, et l'autre pouvait stopper les mouvements de la première alors. Cissina traversa le champ de bataille en toute décontraction, esquivant tous les coups perdus telle la grand-mère de Mulan traversa la route avec son cricket porte bonheur les yeux fermés, jusqu'à rejoindre l'extérieur du paquebot pour retrouver les jumeaux – qui n'étaient pas encore arrivé mais ça ne saurait tarder – tout en songeant que le bruit que faisait la boue sous ses pieds était répugnant. Elle n'attendit pas très longtemps, un courant d'air plus tard Pietro déposait sa jumelle sur une carcasse métallique, l'air inquiet et furieux, et serait sûrement reparti se venger des Avengers si sa sœur ne l'avait pas dissuadé. Toute l'attention se braqua alors sur Bruce Banner et Cissina soupira.

« Vous réalisez que si on réveil Hulk, il va sûrement détruire la moitié de la ville et blesser voir tuer des dizaines de personnes ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu ennuyée.

« Tu devrais être capable de prédire ça avec exactitude non ? » répliqua Pietro, en mettant dans le mille.

« En toute honnêteté, il y a des dizaines de possibilités différentes et… est-ce que tu me croirait si je te disait que le destin de la vie de centaine de personne dépend de l'addiction d'un flic aux donuts ? » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix stupéfaite au fil de sa vision.

« Sérieux ?! » fit Pietro, incrédule.

« Bah… ça semble un peu gros mais oui, tout dépend d'un donuts… Je crois que je comprends un peu mieux les pythies de l'antiquité grec. »

« Les quoi ? »

« Les pythies, les voyantes quoi, réputées pour leurs réponses énigmatiques quand on leur posait des questions sur notre avenir. T'imagine si elle avait répondu à Alexandre le grand que la grandeur de son destin dépendait de… l'addiction aux olives noirs de son général ? La profession aurait eu du mal à se faire respecter… » Réalisa la blonde avec un air pensif.

Pietro s'esclaffa en même temps que sa sœur.

« N'empêche que sauf si t'a une idée de diversion efficace, on va devoir le faire quand même, donuts ou pas. » répliqua finalement le jeune homme.

« La flemme de réfléchir. Prions le dieu donuts pour qu'il soit indulgent ! » Répondit la blonde au bout de seulement deux secondes de réflexion.

Depuis que Wanda l'avait aidé à mater ses pouvoirs, elle était revenue à sa personnalité d'origine : une italienne avec un humour douteux dont la passion dans la vie était de foutre la merde et de manger, sans aucun doute inconsciente et inconséquente avec une fâcheuse tendance à l'hyperactivité. Elle arrivait habilement à dissimuler tous les doutes et l'amertume qu'avaient éveillé en elle ses visions du passé et de l'avenir, elle savait qu'elle se leurrait : rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Peut-être valait-il mieux en effet mettre fin à toute ces horreurs ? Elle avait besoin qu'on lui redonne espoir en l'humanité, et quoi de mieux qu'assister à l'affrontement finalement au premier rang ? Elle déciderait alors ce qu'elle ferait de son pouvoir.

Si Wanda n'avait pas été aussi perturbée par l'attaque de Hawkeye, elle aurait peut-être perçu le grand trouble de la blonde, peut-être aurait-elle-même put l'aider. Mais elle avait trop mal à la tête, et ce n'était pas son frère qui aurait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

« Partez devant, on se retrouve à l'aéroport. » annonça Cissina en leur faisant un signe de main.

Cela fit rire Pietro.

« C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait laisser de l'avance. Un jour ou deux ! »

« C'est ça fait le malin ! Je vais me faire prendre en stop par un des robots, clairement, je préfère encore voler que de me faire bringuebaler par une tornade ! » Rétorqua la blonde en lui tirant la langue. « D'ailleurs si tu crois que je t'ai pas vue de prendre le mur après t'être fait taclé par un marteaux volant… Tu vas en entendre parler encore longtemps, foi de Renard ! »

« Foi de renard ? Pourquoi de renard ? »

« Parce que mon surnom, La Volpe, ça veut dire renard en italien. Inculte. » lâcha la blonde en faisant signe à un robot. « On se retrouve à l'aéroport, _bambini_! »

Malgré les insultes et autres imprécations diverses qu'elle adressa à son taxi volant, elle arriva après les Maximof, ce à quoi elle réagit avec force de maturité en… faisant une grimace à Bip Bip.

« Woah. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait physiquement déformer son visage à ce point. » Railla-t-il. « Et tu fais aussi pleurer les petites filles dans la rue ? »

En réponse, elle l'ignora royalement et alla s'installer dans le jet privé volé telle une reine en son royaume.

« Bon on décolle ou on attend le déluge ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec impatience quatre seconde plus tard.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard décollait le jet, ses trois uniques passagers confortablement installés. De toute façon ils en avaient pour plus de quinze heures de vol alors autant prendre ses aises. Au début, Cissina ignora les Maximofs – ou plus précisément Pietro – qui de toute façons discutait entre eux dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas – déjà qu'elle avait appris l'anglais à contre cœur, l'italien étant la plus belle langue du monde – mais qui avait une sonorité presque envoûtante qui la bercèrent tant et si bien qu'elle s'endormit, affalée sur l'un des sofas moelleux.

Pendant ce temps, Wanda racontait en détail à son frère ce qu'elle avait vu dans la tête de la blonde. Elle avait menti en promettant de ne pas regarder dans son esprit, en vérité elle avait légèrement regardé, seulement la surface, et Cissina était tellement perturbée qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, ou peut-être s'en moquait-elle ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait eu un aperçu assez net de ce qui allait arriver s'ils continuaient d'aider Ultron, mais contrairement à ce que l'italienne avait cru voir, Wanda n'avait rien laissé paraitre.

« Il s'est bien moqué de nous. » ragea Pietro à la fin. « Et elle, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?! »

Wanda posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son frère en secouant la tête négativement.

« Elle est bien trop perturbée pour savoir vraiment ce qu'elle fait. Son pouvoir lui a fait beaucoup de mal. »

Il se calma un peu mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un regard méfiant à la silhouette endormie, prenant son silence pour une traîtrise. Wanda pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, que cette fille ne leur ai pas parlé des horreurs que prévoyait Ultron, tout ça pour profiter du pouvoir de sa sœur… ça le révoltait au plus haut point.

« Stop… » Marmonna alors la blonde en s'agitant dans son sommeil. « Non li uccidono… Ti prego…papà.»

L'air inquiet de sa sœur ne fit qu'augmenter la rancœur de son frère pour Cissina.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? » demanda-t-il en regardant ailleurs pour éviter de s'énerver encore plus.

« Il faut l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il a prévu avec le vibranium. Il ne doit se douter de rien. »


	3. Au Temps pour eux

Il y avait certaine chose qu'Akatsuki savait avec certitude : Elvis Presley était bel et bien mort, les inventeurs de la Macaréna méritaient l'euthanasie, et le jour où elle ressentirait de la pitié pour Tony Stark, il lui faudrait exécuter un harakiri d'urgence. Deux de ces certitudes n'avaient pas changer.

« J'ai pas envie de me faire harakiri…. » Geignit la brune, affalée sur la table du salon de Hawkeye.

« C'est une preuve de bon sens ma foi fort rassurante. » Répliqua Clint en passant sans s'arrêter pour aller chercher une bière dans le frigo.

« Tais-toi le moche. » Rétorqua Akatsuki en faisant la moue, boudeuse.

Contrairement au reste de l'équipe, ils étaient les deux seuls rescapés des pouvoirs de l'optimisée Maximof, ainsi que Stark, comme elle l'avait cru au départ, jusqu'à réaliser que lui n'avait même pas eu besoin de Wanda pour être au trente-sixième dessous. Non, c'était un peu comme s'il avait subi une brusque prise de conscience sortie de nulle part, et Akatsuki trouvait ça flippant.

« Et sinon t'as eu des nouvelles de ta copine ? » Enchaîna Barton sans faire attention à son insulte.

« Ouai. »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

« Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Apparemment elle a rejoint Ultron principalement pour apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir. M'enfin après, allez savoir c'qu'elle a dans le crâne celle-là… »

La brune laissa son regard traîner dans la salle, le stéréotype du rêve américain version campagne, et sursauta en voyant un reflet étrange sur la fenêtre. Mais quand elle y regarda de plus près, il n'y avait rien qui sortait de la normal – à part peut-être le fait que les casseroles étaient accroché à un machin fabriqué exprès pour les prendre par les petit trous dans le manche… sérieusement _qui_ faisait ça de nos jours ?! Elle haussa les épaules, songeant qu'elle devait être fatiguée, et décida de sortir prendre l'air, de toute façon elle n'avait pas envie de parler de Cissina La Volpe. Elles n'étaient pas faîtes pour s'entendre, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, pourtant quelque part, elle avait l'impression de se mentir. Dès le départ, elle avait décidé qu'elle devait rester concentrée sur son objectif principal de tuer Stark, et qu'on lui impose une partenaire à HYDRA l'avait agacée. D'autant plus quand elle avait vue le personnage, une nana totalement dans la lune, qui ne répondait jamais quand on lui parlait et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais cherchée à la comprendre, trop focalisée sur ses buts et sa contrariété. Peut-être avait-elle eut tort au fond.

Elle sorti dans le « jardin » et ricana en voyant Stark et Roger couper du bois tel des bûcherons ayant raté leur vocation, suivit le chemin de terre jusqu'à s'éloigner du ranch des Barton et profita un peu de ce retour à la normale. Ce qui était somme toute assez triste – ainsi pour elle la normale était la solitude ? Elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'à l'instant et cette réalisation lui fut très désagréable. Quel genre d'image renvoyait-elle au monde ?

« C'est quand même le comble de se poser la question alors que je suis entourée d'Avengers à dix yens… » Marmonna-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.

Mais plus elle y pensait, et plus elle réalisait que depuis la mort de son père, elle était seule. Il y avait seulement eut son maître en art du sabre, qui lui avait appris à se battre, mais sinon elle n'avait jamais laissé personne s'approcher d'elle. Mais où était donc passé la jeune fille pleine de rêve, des étoiles dans les yeux en songeant à ce monde si grand que son père lui contait dans des histoires formidables ? Elle ressenti une grande amertume en réalisant ce qu'elle était devenue, et eut un sourire dénué de joie, témoignage d'un cynisme dont elle n'avait jamais voulu. Après tout, c'était le prix de sa vengeance. Brusquement, quelque chose dans l'atmosphère changea.

« C'est en quelque sorte navrant de voir un pareil pouvoir gâché dans un tel groupe de bras cassés . » Lâcha une voix avec quelque chose comme du regret dans la voix.

« Gâché, gâché, je trouve que l'objectif de sauver le monde n'est pas si navrant que ça. » Répliqua Akatsuki en cherchant d'où venait la voix.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un homme brun d'allure assez distingué habillé comme un dandy occidental, et elle chercha presque par réflexe le chapeau melon et la canne. A la place, elle trouva un regard d'un bleu saisissant brillant de sarcasme et de dédain.

« On peut savoir d'où vous sortez comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'inconnu – qui l'agaçait déjà – hocha la tête négativement avec un semblant de consternation devant l'immaturité des mortels.

« Je suis Loki. » Annonça-t-il alors dramatiquement.

« … Loki... vous voulez dire l'esprit stellaire du lion dans Fairy Tail ?! » S'exclama Akatsuki avec une fausse stupidité faite pour l'énerver.

En réponse il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je plaisante. Difficile d'ignorer le nom du type qui a foutu le bordel à New York y'a deux ans. Beau bordel ! Dommage que ça ce soit conclu sur un laminage total ! Enfin, pas que je me plaigne, je suis très bien avec mon monde comme il est – aux humains ! »

« Pourtant quand on voit ce que vous en faites. » La contredit Loki. « On aurait tendance à se dire que ce monde serait mieux dans d'autre mains. »

« Oh oui j'imagine, _vos_ mains sûrement ? » Ironisa Akatsuki avec une fausse bonhommie. « Quand on voit ce qu'était votre programme d'il y a deux ans, je me dis que Stark n'est pas si mégalomane que ça finalement – et croyez bien que ça m'arrache la langue de le dire ! »

« De toute évidence il est inutile de chercher à raisonner des mortels. » Soupira Loki. « Soit, je ne suis pas là pour ça de toute façon. »

Akatsuki l'observa discrètement en se demandant pourquoi, malgré sa tenue de bureaucrate, il semblait autant à sa place au milieu que de la campagne qu'il le serait sûrement à Wallstreet ou en pleine guerre d'Afghanistan. En tout cas une chose était sûre, il rayonnait de confiance, et de suffisance, ce qui poussait la brune à se méfier et rester sur ses gardes. Déjà qu'il avait surgit de nulle part, si ce type était vraiment du même niveau que l'autre blonde loréal alors elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le sous-estimer.

Loki songea distraitement que cette mortelle avait déjà plus d'allure que celle dont s'était amouraché son frère – adoptif – et que tout semblait indiquait qu'elle savait se battre sa garde n'était pas ostentatoire, au contraire elle était même tout ce qu'il y a de plus subtile. Peut-être était-elle non pas un pion mais une pièce un peu plus importante – et utile – sur l'échiquier de la bataille pour prendre le contrôle de Midgar ?

« Bon, c'est pas que j'ai pas toute la journée – y'a absolument rien à faire dans ce trou a part couper du bois – mais j'ai pas particulièrement envie de prendre racine non plus. »

« Dans ce cas il ne fallait pas s'allier avec les Avengers. » Lâcha dédaigneusement Loki après avoir jeté un regard méprisant vers la ferme qui était dissimulé par de arbres.

Akatsuki haussa les épaules.

« On s'allie avec qui a les mêmes objectifs de nous. » répliqua la brune. « Or curieusement, ce sont les seuls que j'ai sous la main pour empêcher Ultron de détruire mon monde. »

« C'est que vous n'avez pas suffisamment cherché. »

« Je suis un peu juste en timing. »

« Un comble pour quelqu'un qui contrôle le court du temps non ? »

« Et là, c'est le moment où dans un excès d'irritation je révèle la faiblesse secrète de mon pouvoir. » Ricana Akatsuki. « Dommage, ça y était presque ! »

« J'ai un marché à vous proposer. » Déclara Loki en changeant soudain de sujet.

« Hum, dites toujours – on n'a pas l'occasion de négocier avec un supposé Dieu tous les jours. »

Il haussa un sourcil devant pareil insolence mais curieusement, il trouva ça aussi amusant – les traits d'esprits et la répartie n'était pas tous les jours au rendez-vous à Asgard.

« Je souhaite récupérer mon sceptre, qui est actuellement dans les griffes d'Ultron. En échange, je pourrais bien accepter de vous aider à défaire cette stupide machine. »

Akatsuki s'esclaffa :

« Genre ! Vous voulez juste vous assurer d'éliminer un concurrent dans la course à la conquête du monde ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas que je veuille faire un jugement de valeur mais… il est mieux parti que vous pour réussir ! »

« Ha ha, très drôle. » Fit Loki en grinçant presque des dents.

« Bon, aller. Je veux bien vous aider à récupérer votre hochet géant, une personne de plus pour sauver le monde pourrait être ce qui fera pencher la balance en notre faveur. » annonça finalement Akatsuki.

Elle venait de se rappeler d'une phrase tout à fait anodine prononcée par mademoiselle la pythie : _Ne sombre pas du côté obscur de la force._ Maintenant il lui semblait comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle avait vu l'intervention de Loki, et au moins un avenir où elle finirait par passer du mauvais côté. En y réfléchissant, elle avait conclu que le danger se trouverait sûrement après le sauvetage du monde, et le fait de savoir ce qui poussait l'asgardien à se préoccuper du problème lui donnait au moins un coup d'avance. Elle s'assurerait que ce sceptre soit malencontreusement perdu dans la bataille… peut-être. Et puis, dans la tour de Stark Cissina avait bien dit qu'il eurs faudrait être _malin_ n'est-ce pas ? Quoi de mieux que le dieu de la fourberie pour ça ?

« Parfait. Pas un mot à l'autre bande de guignol bien sur. »

« T'façon je me vois mal leur dire que je me suis provisoirement allié à l'ennemi numéro deux de la Terre, le tout pour éliminer la menace numéros un. » grommela la brune. « Déjà qu'ils me prennent pour un agent double parce que La Volpe a retourné sa veste… Ahhh les occidentaux ! Tellement surfait comme culture ! »

Loki, comme tous les asgardien en fait, avait toujours à l'esprit cette version totalement dépassé des hommes aux QI de vikings, fut assez déstabilisé en réalisant qu'il trouvait cette humaine sympathique. Pire même, elle avait un caractère tel qu'elle lui rappelait sa mère, Fregga. Une guerrière à bien des égards, sans cette arrogance propre aux stupides mâles de la famille. C'était d'ailleurs pour elle qu'il était là, parce qu'elle était morte à cause de cette stupide pierre de pouvoir, l'Ether, et qu'il savait que pour trouver le responsable de sa mort il fallait remonter à celui qui avait commencé à les faire resurgir. Et quoi de mieux pour cela que récupérer la pierre de l'esprit se trouvant dans son sceptre ? Il aurait sa vengeance, et pour cela, il allait devoir renoncer à la jouer solo.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est décidé, que ce passe-t-il maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, c'est le moment où je nous téléporte directement là où se trouve Ultron, où tu arrêtes le temps, on récupère le sceptre, et on lui règle son compte – faisant passer mon crétin de frère pour… et bien l'imbécile qu'il est. »

« Je dirais bien que c'est un bon plan seulement il y a un léger détail. Ultron est connecté à internet, donc détruire son corps actuel ne résoudra rien. »

« Il faut bien laisser un peu de travail à Stark, après tout c'est son monstre. » répliqua Loki en haussant les épaules.

Akatsuki fit marcher son cerveau à toute vitesse –littéralement, elle accéléra le passage du temps sur elle-même et eut donc l'occasion de réfléchir avec précision à ce qui l'avait interpellé. Elle voyait mal pourquoi venir la chercher alors qu'il pouvait tout simplement se téléporter directement sur place – comme il le proposait actuellement- pour récupérer le sceptre ni vu ni connu. Mais peut-être n'était-il pas assez rapide pour ça ? Après tout entre Pietro Maximof qui était dix fois plus rapide que quiconque et sa sœur qui semblait capable d'à peu près tout… Il tenait donc suffisamment à cet objet pour ne pas laisser la moindre faille dans son plan. Elle n'avait pas très envie de lui rendre cet objet… mais entre lui et Ultron, c'était comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Au choix, elle préférait encore le rendre à Loki – après tout il s'était fait battre une fois, alors une deuxième…

« Très bien, ça me va. Et si quoique ce soit tourne mal, je vous tranche la tête. »

« Si vous avez le temps de me trancher la tête, alors débrouillez-vous plutôt pour arranger les choses voulez-vous ? »

« On verra. Après tout je n'ai jamais dit ce que j'entendais par « mal tourner ». » Lâcha-t-elle d'un air mutin.

« Ah oui, pour éviter tout problème ici, je maintiendrais l'illusion de votre présence. De toute façon vous serez vite revenue. »

Elle nota qu'il avait parlé d'elle seule, et qu'il avait quand même beaucoup de culot pour ne pas se méfier de son pouvoir. Elle pouvait très bien figer le temps et lui couper la tête, à n'importe quel moment. Lequel était le plus naif dans cette histoire, elle ou lui ?

Σ

Lorsque l'avion se posa enfin à Séoul, La Volpe se réveilla en sursaut avec la désagréable impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de savoir, son rêve – ou plutôt son cauchemar – lui avait coupé toute envie de se plonger dans le passé juste par curiosité. Elle appuya ses paumes contre ses paupières fermées pour se calmer un peu, mais fut perturbé par les chuchotements des deux jumeaux dans leur langue natale. Elle soupira longuement, puis s'étira félinement avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux et se remettre dans le bain.

« C'est quoi le programme maintenant ? »

Elle remarqua avec une pointe de surprise que Pietro la fixait avec une sorte de rancune et elle se demanda un instant pourquoi, avant de renoncer à chercher après tout il avait toujours eut l'air du type un peu renfermé qui ne se comportait normalement qu'avec sa sœur alors. Il devait tout simplement la considérer comme une intruse.

« On doit retrouver Ultron avant de se rendre à l'Institut de Helen Cho. » Lui répondit Wanda. « Bien dormi ? » rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Non proprio, c'è la vita. » marmonna-t-elle en italien en détournant le regard.

« Le blocage marche toujours ? » Reprit la brune avec un semblant d'inquiétude.

« Ah oui ! Pas de problème de ce côté-là ne t'en fait pas. »

« Mais alors… »

« Des vieux souvenirs qui remontent à la surface, c'est rien vraiment. »

Wanda semblait sur le point d'insister mais à ce moment-là, la porte du jet s'ouvrit sur Ultron qui les entraîna à sa suite. Il lui demanda si elle avait quoi que ce soit à signaler quant à l'avenir, et La Volpe jeta un coup d'œil, repérant quelques possibilités différentes avant de tressaillir devant l'une d'elle.

« Alors ? » Insista Ultron.

« Alors les Avengers sont en route, ils ont fait le lien avec Helen Cho et son caisson. Mais on a une bonne heure d'avance. Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanof et… le type avec l'arc là, Legolas. »

« Clint Barton. » Corrigea le robot avec amusement.

« Ouai lui là ! Les autres sont… à la tour Spark. »

« Bien, dépêchons nous dans ce cas. »

Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour arriver à l'Institut, et encore moins pour trouver Helen Cho qui fut contrainte à la coopération. Pourtant, malgré que les choses semblaient se dérouler comme prévu, La Volpe ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieuse et de jeter des coups d'œil partout, ce qui finit par énerver Pietro.

« Tu peux arrêter de gigoter comme ça ? » s'exclama-t-il, son accent exacerbé par son irritation.

« Il y a des perturbations dans le temps. » Grommela-t-elle.

« Il m'a pourtant l'air au beau fixe. » Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Contre toute attente, alors que c'était de la pure moquerie, la blonde trouva la blague très drôle et éclata de rire.

« Je fais pas la météo là tu sais ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle. « Non c'est bizarre parce que j'ai beau regardé l'avenir de cet endroit il reste figé, comme un bug et- »

Le temps se figea tous ceux présents dans la pièce s'immobilisèrent excepté deux personnes qui n'étaient pas là l'instant d'avant. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle figeait des gens, Akatsuki dut résister de toutes ses forces pour ne pas dessiner sur leurs visages au marqueur, et se concentra sur le sceptre qui était entre les mains d'Ultron.

« Bon, et bien voilà le hochet géant ! » Déclara-t-elle en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « J'en profiterais bien pour décapiter notre ami robot mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose… »

Elle hésita tandis que Loki s'emparait avidement du sceptre et le manipulait comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas abîmé. Akatsuki fronça les sourcils.

« Sans ce sceptre, cette machine de bas étage est au moins relégué au troisième rang des dangers pour cette planète. » Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Ou plutôt deuxième, tandis que vous remonté sur la plus haute marche du podium. » Répliqua la brune.

« Ce monde ne m'intéresse plus. » Lâcha Loki avec tous le sérieux du monde. « Ce Ultron n'est qu'un pion sur un échiquier beaucoup plus large. Je m'intéresse à celui qui manipule les pions. »

« Raison pour laquelle Ultron n'est plus que numéros trois. » Réfléchit Akatsuki. « La menace numéro un est ailleurs, c'est ce que vous voulez dire n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Exactement. »

Ils regardèrent dans les yeux pendant une longue minute et finalement la brune eut un sourire carnassier.

« Je crois bien que je vais passer du côté obscure de la force finalement. » Déclara-t-elle sur un ton presque jubilatoire. « Vous ne chercheriez pas un associer à tout hasard ? »

« Cela se pourrait bien ma foi. Vous avez quelqu'un à me recommander ? » Fit mine de réfléchir Loki avec un sourire en coin.

« Hum… Je crois bien oui. Très bonne combattante, talent hors norme très pratique, et qui sait se servir de sa tête autrement que pour donner des coups de boule. Akatsuki Mai. »

« Je pourrais bien la prendre à l'essai pour quelque temps. »

Quand le temps repris son cours, Cissina termina sa phrase.

« Et c'est bizarre parce que ça m'étais jamais arrivé avant ! Oh mon dieu ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en constatant que le visage de Pietro était couvert de graffitis dignes de Rondoudou dans le dessin animé de pokemon, avec notamment une fausse moustache et un supposé monocle – et encore, c'était sûrement le moins choquant. Parce qu'en plus, gisait sur le sol la carcasse décapité d'Ultron, le sceptre avait disparu, et le caisson de régénération était dans un état déplorable.

« Ah tu vois ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton évident. « La prochaine fois que je dis qu'il y a une perturbation dans le temps, au lieu de te moquer, fait quelque chose ! »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, et elle daigna finalement leur expliquer qu'Akatsuki avait réussi à arrêter le temps après avoir réussi à rejoindre la pièce sans qu'elle ne la voie venir. Elle ne parla pas de Loki parce qu'ils avaient d'autre chat à fouetter.

« Bon, bah maintenant qu'on en est là… A propos d'Ultron il faut que je vous dise… » commença l'italienne.

« On sait. » répliqua Wanda. « J'ai vue dans ton esprit ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. »

« Ah. »

« Mais je suis contente que nous en parle de toi-même. » rajouta la brune avec un sourire.

« Tu l'as pas vu venir celle là hein ? » Se moqua Pietro, écopant d'un regard mi offusqué, mi choqué.

« Bah, euh… non en effet. Non l'ho visto arrivare… » Marmonna la blonde, hébétée.

« Va falloir travailler un peu sur tes visions. » Fit remarquer Wanda.

Cissina cligna des yeux et mit quelques instant à réaliser que les jumeaux se moquaient d'elle elle fit la moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

« Arrêtez de vous liguer contre moi ! C'est pas drôle ! Cattivi ! »

« Je ne veux pas interrompre. » Intervint alors Helen Cho. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de plaisanter. Les renforts arrivent. »

Et effectivement, les quelques robots qui attendaient à l'extérieur de l'institut étaient en train d'arriver pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, sûrement qu'Ultron en faisait partie.

« Planquez-vous. » Ordonna Cissina. « Quand à nous- »

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva au milieu des rues de Séoul, à quelques centaines de mètre de l'Institut, avec l'impression que son estomac jouait de l'accordéon avec lui-même.

« Pietro ! » Rugit-elle en reprenant accidentellement son accent italien.

Elle se mit alors à lui hurler dessus dans sa langue natale, tout en hoquetant par instant à cause de son mal au cœur, sans que ça ne diminue sa fureur vengeresse. Elle allait se jeter sur lui toute griffes dehors quand Wanda prit finalement son frère en pitié :

« C'était notre seule façon de fuir. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Faux. On aurait à peine commencé à nous battre que Steve Roger aurait débarqué et fait le sale boulot, ce qui nous aurait permis d'obtenir un moyen de transport et des larbins pour aller mener l'assaut sur le repaire d'Ultron et régler le problème. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et la blonde recula, horrifiée :

« Non, pas ques- »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans l'institut, juste à temps pour assister à la victoire du Captain. Cissina tomba à genoux, une main devant sa bouche avec un air de condamné à mort.

« Je déteste quand il fait ça… »

Steve se mit en garde en les voyants, mais n'amorça pas le combat.

« Que c'est-il passé ici ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

« Une troll. » Répliqua Cissina lugubrement. « Une putain de troll. »

« Pardon ? »

Σ

Quelques heures plus tard, à bord du jet des Avengers, l'atmosphère était assez bizarre. D'un côté, les trois vengeurs – Steve, Clint et Natasha – étaient plutôt soulagé que les plans d'Ultron ait été contrarié au point que ses acolytes lui aient tourné le dos, mais de l'autre les trois optimisés qui leur faisaient face avec autant de décontraction que s'ils goûtaient chez mémé leur inspiraient une certaine méfiance. Entre Wanda qui pouvait manipuler leurs esprits, Pietro qui pouvait tous les mettre à terre en un clin d'œil et la blonde à l'air éthérée pas menaçante pour trois sous mais dont ils ne savaient rien, ils ne pouvaient pas se détendre.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas directement empêché la création d'Ultron si tu avais vu à l'avance ce qui arriverait ? » demanda Wanda à Cissina, curieuse.

« Et j'aurais fait ça comment ? En allant voir Stark la bouche en cœur pour lui demander de ne pas faire le con en se prenant pour le Dr Frankenstein ? Bah ! Stronzata ! C'est aussi bien comme ça. Même si j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Akatsuki agisse comme ça… »

« La voyante à des problèmes de visions. » Fit remarquer Pietro à sa sœur.

« Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Ah la base, j'avais prévu que Wanda bloque totalement mon pouvoir, mais je me suis ravisé en réalisant à quel point l'avenir s'annonçait bordélique. Je déteste ces visions. Ça rend la vie ennuyante à mourir. »

« C'est dommage quand même… Tu pourrais faire tellement de chose grâce à lui.»

« Comme si j'avais les moyens de modifier l'avenir. Je le vois, je ne peux pas le changer. La plupart des choses arrivent parce que les gens le veulent, consciemment ou pas. Pour changer l'avenir, il faudrait changer les gens… Je n'ai pas se pouvoir là… »

Alarmée par son air triste, Wanda lui prit la main avec un air compatissant, comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus personnel que ça derrière sa détresse.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez devoir mettre vos grief avec Stark de côté. » Déclara la blonde en changeant brutalement de sujet et en se dégageant.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, ils en avaient déjà parlé durant le trajet en avion, et avaient conclu que c'était la seul chose à faire pour réparer leur erreur. De plus, ce qu'elle venait de dire sur l'avenir les avaient troublé dans leurs certitudes.

« C'est ce qu'on va faire. » Annonça finalement Pietro à contre cœur.

« Pour le moment on s'occupe d'Ultron. » Confirma Wanda. « On réglera nos comptes plus tard. »

« Réfléchissez donc à un moyen de le couper d'internet. » Lança Cissina à Steve avant de se caler contre le mur et de fermer les yeux pour signifier qu'elle ne voulait plus parler.

« Ça y est, miss Météo a fini de donné ses leçons. » expliqua sarcastiquement Pietro. « Maintenant on est sensé lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil et se taire. »

Elle fit mine de ne rien entendre.

« Tu connais ce qui nous a poussé à nous porter volontaire pour l'expérience d'HYDRA, ce serait peut-être le moment de partager non ? » Insista-t-il. « Enfin, peut-être que je ferais mieux de demander à ma sœur. »

Elle entrouvrit un œil et lui lança un regard froid.

« Pourquoi je me suis portée volontaire ? Parce que c'était soit HYDRA, soit la Gomora. Une fois que la mafia t'as dans le collimateur, ils te retrouveront toujours, où que tu ailles. Sauf s'ils sont persuadés que tu es mort. Or travailler pour HYDRA, ça revient à être mort pour le reste du monde. »

« Pourtant il en faut pour que la Gomora vous traque à ce point. » intervint Clint en se désintéressant de la trajectoire du jet.

« Je les ai mis à genoux. » Commenta simplement la blonde. « Rien n'aurait pu leur faire oublier… »

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler à qui que ce soit, de sa plus grande honte, de son plus grand chagrin. Elle s'était noyé dans l'illégalité, le monde underground, dans l'espoir que ça l'aiderait à échapper à ses poursuivants, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu oublier elle-même.

« Je les ai trahis. » Expliqua-t-elle, comme si ce flot de sincérité ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. « j'ai dénoncé les dirigeants, les combines, les planques, tout. J'avais des preuves, je le préparais depuis longtemps, et j'avais l'occasion de les réunir. Leur parrain, c'était mon père. J'ai envoyé plus de la moitié de ma famille en prison. L'autre moitié a juré de me tuer. Et HYDRA… et bien HYDRA est tombé à point nommé. »

Elle conclut par un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

« Le problème est réglé maintenant, ils n'arriveront plus jamais à m'avoir, je les verrais venir. J'étais prête à tout ça quand j'ai appelé les flics. Mais… j'aurais préféré aimé une famille normale. Ça m'aurait évité de me briser le cœur en faisant ce qui est juste. Enfin je dis ça mais j'ai fini voleuse, terroriste, avant de trahir à nouveau. Ça devient lassant comme vie. »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, et Pietro regretta presque d'avoir autant insisté, si ce n'est qu'au moins maintenant il comprenait un peu mieux le personnage. Difficile de se faire une idée sur l'italienne avec sa façon de se comporter, tantôt lunatique, tantôt puérile, sans parler de sa manie de cacher les informations essentielles. Peut-être qu'il ne la détestait pas finalement. Cependant maintenant pas sure qu'elle ne le déteste pas.

« Vous savez ce qui me manque le plus ? » rajouta-t-elle. « Les pâtes. Ah les pâtes italiennes ! On a des sauces… ! quand on prend vos trucs en boites là, c'est une arnaque ! Autant les mangers crus ! »

« Comme quoi, certains stéréotypes sont éternels. » Fit remarquer Steve. « Il y avait un italien dans mon unité qui répétait la même chose à qui voulait l'entendre – et aux autres aussi. »

« Nous, italiens, nous sommes la population la plus répandu sur cette terre. » Annonça fièrement la blonde. « Tous des immigrés ! Sans nous la population mondiale serait moitié moins nombreuse et moins bien nourris !»

« Si seulement vous vous étiez cantonné en cuisine, au lieu de vous lancer dans le cinéma… » Soupira Clint en hochant la tête, consterné.

« Les simples d'esprits ont vraiment la vie facile… » Lâcha Natasha en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je savais qu'elle dirait ça... » lâcha mutinement la blonde en faisant un clin d'œil aux jumeaux.


	4. De Temps en Temps

La brusque disparition d'Akatsuki lâcha un petit vent de panique à la tour Stark (ils n'avaient même pas réalisé qu'elle n'était qu'une illusion depuis le ranch des Barton) mais finalement ils s'accommodèrent assez vite de la situation surtout en apprenant qu'entre temps les acolytes d'Ultron avaient retourné leur veste. La brune s'en fichait un peu, elle était pour l'heure un peu trop occupée à faire du tourisme à Asgard – le palais seulement, mais bon sang, quel palais ! La vue était superbe et tout brillait avec éclat. Une fois remise de son fou rire quand elle avait vue Loki se parer d'une illusion lui donnant l'apparence d'un vieillard – où était le véritable Odin ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et s'en fichait.

Elle était trop occupée à se remplir les poches en piquant du mobilier, et devait mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas prendre des photos et autre selphies dans ce décor digne des cinéma hollywoodiens. Elle avait dut enfiler des vêtements asgardien pour ne pas attire l'attention sur elle, et de toute façon elle se savait capable de beaucoup de discrétion – il lui suffisait de figer le temps pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Ces fringues sont quand même vachement confortable... » remarqua-t-elle en croisant son reflet dans un mur en or – en or, rien que ça !

Une sorte de toge faite d'un tissu doux comme le plus soyeux des kimonos, qui retombait sans pour autant l'entraver dans ses mouvements. Robe de domestique comme elle ne le savait pas, raison pour laquelle personne ne prêtait attention à elle. Elle croisa une demi douzaine de soldat et décida de les suivre pour voir à quoi ressemblait les entraînements de soldat asgardien. Qui sait, elle apprendrait peut-être quelque truc, de toute façon elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire tant que Loki n'aurait pas finit d'analyser le cailloux du sceptre.

Elle n'aurait su dire comment elle en était arrivé là, mais le fait est qu'une vingtaine de minute plus tard elle se battait en duel d'entraînement contre un bellâtre qui usait de la rapière avec une dextérité qui n'avait rien de mortelle – au sens d'humaine ; tandis qu'elle s'amusait comme une folle en utilisant ses techniques de sabre comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant, sauf contre son maître. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut d'adversaire à sa taille !

« Pas mal pour un bellâtre ! » reconnu-t-elle finalement en essuyant la sueur sur son front.

« Je dois reconnaître que je n'avais jamais vue pareil technique. » La complimenta-t-il en retour. « D'où avez vous dit venir ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas dit. » Répliqua Akatsuki avec un sourire mystérieux. « Je voyage beaucoup. »

« Je ne connais qu'une seule femme qui sache se battre aussi bien. »

« Et moi je ne connais qu'un homme qui ait jamais put me battre – celui-là même qui m'a enseigner l'art du sabre. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser ! » déclara-t-elle en filant sans attendre de réponse.

Quelques couloirs plus tard, elle se retrouva face à Loki qui semblait autant amusé qu'agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « se faire discret » ? »

« Hum... mon anglais à quelque défaillance. » répondit innocemment Akatsuki. « J'avais cru qu'il s'agissait d'être distrait ! De toute façon, la discrétion, je trouve ça surfait. »

« On verra si tu trouveras ça surfait quand tu auras la moitié la ville à tes trousses pour être entrée illégalement dans la cité. »

« Chiche, ça pourrait être drôle ! De toute façon ils ne m'attraperaient jamais. »

Ce qui décida Loki à ne plus la laisser traîner seule, de crainte qu'elle ne déclencha une émeute pour s'amuser. Levant les yeux au ciel, il l'attrapa par le poignet pour la traîner jusque dans l'aile privé d'Odin qu'il s'était approprié. Il en profita pour faire tomber l'illusion.

« Oh zut, j'aimais bien la barbe ! Elle faisait folklorique. » ricana Akatsuki.

N'arrêtait-elle donc jamais ?! Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'elle était sérieuse quand il observait le groupe de loin, alors pourquoi diable se comportait-elle désormais comme une gamine espiègle ?! Et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'il trouvait ça amusant plutôt qu'exaspérant ? Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis des années – depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur sa naissance en fait. Ce qui l'amena à penser à sa mère. Il redevint sérieux.

« Si tu as fini de faire l'imbécile, on pourrait peut-être s'intéresser à notre principal question ? » Lâcha-t-il acidement.

Akatsuki haussa un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules.

« Ça me va. Quoi de nouveau depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Il y avait une pierre dans le sceptre. » Expliqua Loki sans s'expliquer pourquoi il se sentait aussi contrarié. « Une des pierres d'infinité, la pierre de l'esprit. C'est grâce à elle que HYDRA à pu réveiller certain pouvoir latent chez les humains. »

« Mais ça n'a pas marché sur tous les sujets. » Répliqua Akatsuki. « Pourquoi ? Ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir latents, ce qui les a fait bugger ? »

« Soit ça, soit ils ne savaient pas s'en servir. Et puis c'est un bouleversement qu'il est difficile de vivre. Ceux qui ne sont pas capable de changer vont droit vers la destruction. »

« … Elles sortent d'où ces pierres ? Qu'il en existe ne serait-ce qu'une est assez flippant, alors plusieurs... Imaginons en plus que plusieurs soient en la possession d'un seul type, et qu'il sache les utiliser... »

Elle posait les bonnes questions, songea Loki. Dommage qu'il n'en ait pas toutes les réponses.

« Pour le moment outre cette pierre, deux autres ont réapparu, la gemme de l'Espace, et celle de la Réalité. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans cet univers qui ait été capable de canaliser le pouvoir des six pierres, Thanos. Mais il a disparu il a longtemps... »

« Donc en fait t'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut faire avoue ! Est-ce que tu peux me rappeler ce que tu comptes faire quand tu auras trouvé le maître de la partie déjà ? Ou plutôt quand _il_ nous aura trouvé parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il a une douzaine de longueur d'avance. »

Le regard noir que lui adressa Loki la fit sourire, et elle posa sa main sur son épaule quelques instants.

« T'en fait pas va ! Je connais la personne idéale pour arranger ça ! Je suis sur qu'une fois Ultron or d'état de nuire elle voudra bien coopérer. »

Loki fixa sa main, puis la regarda d'un air méfiant avant de soupirer.

« Très bien, occupons nous de cette stupide machine dans ce cas ! » Céda-t-il en faisant les gros yeux.

Le sourire d'Akatsuki fut éblouissant mais il préféra lui tourner le dos, de crainte d'être contaminé par sa stupide bonne humeur. Comment pouvait-il faire une vendetta si cette fille l'empêchait de se mettre en fureur ?!

« Bon, maintenant la question est de savoir comment et quand faire une entrée théâtrale et classe ! » S'exclama la brune en se frottant les mains.

Cette fois ci, pas moyen d'y échapper : la remarque fit naître un sourire narquois sur les lèvres du dieu trompeur, imaginant déjà la tête de son frère en le voyant vivant. Nul doute que par la suite il retournerait sur Asgard à la recherche de son père, mais d'ici à ce qu'il retrouve Odin il aurait de quoi s'occuper ! Akatsuki se demanda distraitement pourquoi elle appréciait autant ce type, et ce qui la poussait à essayer de le dérider, avant de renoncer. Elle était nulle en analyse.

Σ

« Stark, si vous faites ça alors quelque part dans ce monde un chaton innocent va mourir. » Prophétisa lugubrement Cissina alors que l'interpellé était sur le point d'appuyer sur une touche de son clavier.

Allongée de tous son long sur le canapé, elle n'avait pas fait mine d'ouvrir les yeux pour lui dire ça en face. Ayant récemment appris pour son pouvoir, Tony ne fut pas sûr si elle plaisantait ou non et suspendit son geste un instant, calculant mentalement comment diable un chaton pourrait mourir alors qu'il voulait juste commander une pizza, et en conclu que c'était la livraison à domicile qui posait problème. Il ouvrit la bouche.

« Si vous envoyez Pietro les chercher, il ne restera que des boites vides à son retour. » Le coupa Cissina d'un ton ennuyé.

Steve mit sa main devant sa bouche pour feindre un quinte de toux et regarda ailleurs pour ne pas trahir son hilarité. Cela faisait au moins une dizaine de minute que La Volpe faisait tourner Stark en bourrique, et il doutait de se lasser un jour de pareil spectacle. Clint et Natasha aussi semblaient y prendre beaucoup de plaisir, quand à Bruce il avait l'air de méditer sur la capacité de Cissina, et tout le potentiel d'un pareil pouvoir. Wanda et Pietro étaient couramment en train de se changer ailleurs dans la tour, puisqu'ils portaient les même vêtement depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, et Cissina rechignait à en faire de même – ou plutôt à quitter son canapé et arrêter d'embêter Stark.

« Ah ! ça c'est une bonne idée ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt pensif. « … hum… en fait pas tellement que ça. Trouvez autre chose. »

Cette fois-ci Tony décida que s'en était trop.

« Chaton ou pas, je commande des pizzas ! Et la prochaine fois que j'ai besoin d'un conseil, je demanderai. D'ici là plus un mot madame Irma ! »

« Je savais que vous diriez ça… » fut l'ultime réplique de Cissina avant de se caler un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé pour s'endormir aussi sec.

Les « adultes » présents échangèrent des regard amusés,excepté Tony qui était vraiment exaspéré par l'insupportable petite peste qu'il percevait comme le stéréotype de l'adolescence en crise.

« Et sinon, qu'on se le dise, cette gamine ne s'appelle pas Cissina. » Lâcha Tony pour se venger.

« Ça me parait évident. » Répliqua Natasha. « Puisqu'elle a passé sa vie à fuir la mafia, garder son nom serait idiot. »

« Certes. Présenté ainsi tout de suite. Rafaella Francesca Rossini. Nan je le dis parce que comme personne ne semble décidé à poser les bonnes questions… »

« Qu'il est pénible quand il est de mauvaise humeur… » soupira Natasha.

« Quand il est de bonne humeur aussi, quand on y repense. » renchérit Bruce.

« On parle de Stark après tout. » Acquiesça Steve.

Dans le couloir qui menait au salon où tout le monde était réuni, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard interdis. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment imaginé les Avengers comme une bande de gamins se moquant les uns des autres à qui mieux-mieux. Pourtant, c'était bien ce que cette scène laisser comprendre. Mais ce qui perturbait le plus Pietro, c'était plutôt cette histoire de nom. Il se sentait assez vexé que Cissina, ou plutôt Rafaella, ne le lui ait pas dit. C'était somme toute assez ridicule, après tout ils n'étaient pas si proche que ça, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Rafaella… » marmonna-t-il, agacé de trouver ce nom tellement mélodieux.

Wanda eut un sourire en coin en constatant le trouble de son frère, heureuse de le voir un peu moins renfermé – depuis la mort de leurs parents il s'était toujours montré distant et cynique envers les autres, et dix fois trop protecteur envers elle. Bon… Elle le lui rendait bien de son coté – même si c'était plus subtil. Mais parfois elle songeait qu'ils étaient un peu trop renfermés sur eux même, et que ça ne suffirait pas toujours. De plus, elle avait vue quelque chose dans l'esprit de Cissina le premier jour, une vision qui lui donnait bonne espoir pour l'avenir.

« Bon, blague mise à part Stark, t'as trouvé un moyen de couper Ultron d'internet ? »

« Je pense oui, mais ça va me prendre du temps. Il a réussi à s'infiltrer dans les plus sombres recoins de la toile, et ça va être compliquer de l'en couper, mais surtout de l'empêcher de se reconnecter. »

« Malheureusement nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » répliqua Steve.

Totalement indifférente à l'anxiété générale, Cissina dormait profondément. Elle évoluait dans le sommeil du juste, faisant des rêves innocents, loin des visions cauchemardesques qui flottait dans son esprit quand elle était consciente. Parfois, elle entendait des cris, des pleurs, tellement réaliste qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il y avait des gens souffrant dans la pièce, alors que ce n'était que des souvenirs, ou des visions venu d'un avenir brumeux. Mais là, elle retrouva son jardin secret, cet endroit qu'elle avait imaginé dans son esprit et qui lui faisait office de maison depuis qu'elle n'avait plus rien.

Une rivière au cours tranquille serpentait dans une forêt automnale couverte d'or et de rouge, tant sur les arbres qu'au sol. De ci de là, des rosiers sauvages fleurissaient et embaumait aux pieds des troncs, et on pouvait entendre par dessus le clapotis de l'eau les chants des oiseaux. Elle, se trouvait sur une barque flottant paisiblement, se laissant porté par le courant, libérée de ses craintes. Parfois le soir, il lui arrivait de s'endormir en espérant qu'on la retrouverait morte dans son sommeil, emportée d'une mort paisible dans un rêve heureux. La Volpe n'avait pas de but. La Volpe n'avait personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Cissina n'était qu'un masque. Rafaella désespérait de trouver un jour des personnes à qui donner tous l'amour qui lui manquait tant…

 _Imaginez Diane en galant équipage,_

 _Parcourant les forêts ou battant les halliers,_

 _Cheveux et gorge au vent, s'enivrant de tapage,_

 _Superbe et défiant les meilleurs cavaliers !_

Elle avait rêvé être assez forte pour survivre à la perte de sa famille – elle avait choisi la Justice au détriment de ceux de son sang, existait-il pire pêché ? Elle avait voulu croire qu'elle faisait ça pour les sauver, pour qu'ils ne meurent pas dans leur guerre d'ombre. Mais pourtant, parfois elle doutait de ses propres intentions…

 _Avez-vous vu Théroigne, amante du carnage,_

 _Excitant à l'assaut un peuple sans souliers,_

 _La joue et l'œil en feu, jouant son personnage,_

 _Et montant, sabre au poing, les royaux escaliers ?_

Sans but, elle été devenu une voleuse, alors même qu'elle s'était cru suffisamment Innocente pour juger ses parents et leurs choix. Elle avait fait le même qu'eux, au bout du compte.

 _Telle la Sissina ! Mais la douce guerrière_

 _À l'âme charitable autant que meurtrière ;_

 _Son courage, affolé de poudre et de tambours,_

Elle se sentait comme une feuille prise dans une tornade, au final elle s'agitait en vain,souffrait en vain. Seule au milieu du tourbillon, elle se questionnait sur ses choix, encore et encore,taraudée par le doute et la solitude. Son don lui avait fait réalisé combien ses préoccupation était futile. Souffrance ? Il y en avait tant d'autre qui souffrait plus qu'elle, subissait le sort alors qu'elle avait choisi le sien…

 _Devant les suppliants sait mettre bas les armes,_

 _Et son cœur, ravagé par la flamme, a toujours,_

 _Pour qui s'en montre digne, un réservoir de larmes_.

« Sono così stanco della solitudine… » marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil.

« JARVIS,tu peux traduire ? » Demanda Tony, perplexe.

« Je croyais qu'il était mort ! » s'exclama Clint.

« Il a ressuscité. JARVIS, Jésus, ça sonne un peu pareil tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'est de l'italien monsieur. » annonça JARVIS.

« Jusque là, tout va bien. » commenta Wanda sarcastiquement en entrant dans le salon. « Une italienne qui parle italien. Ce que je comprend moins bien c'est votre éthique. Espionner des mots qu'elle n'a même pas conscience d'avoir prononcé c'est- »

« Traduction : Je suis tellement fatiguée de la solitude. » la coupa JARVIS.

« J'ai, curieusement, assez de mal à recevoir des leçon d'éthique venant d'une gamine capable de vous retourner le cerveau. » répliqua Tony, provocant.

« J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas réceptif à l'éthique peut importe d'où elle vienne, Stark. » Rétorqua Pietro en se plaçant a coté de sa sœur.

« J'ai le droit à un Joker ? » Ironisa Tony. « Ou à un avocat, étant donné qu'on fait mon procès ? »

Le vent tournait à l'orage, mais le conflit mourut dans l'œuf avec l'arrivé soudaine de Thor, qui réveilla Cissina en sursaut.

« Où est le sceptre de Loki ?! » Tonna-t-il.

Tous le monde échangea des regards gênés.

« Bah, en fait voilà…. » commença Clint.

Il expliqua rapidement la situation, tandis que la mine de Thor devenait de plus en plus déconfite. Visiblement, ce sceptre était important pour lui.

« Il faut à tout pris le récupérer ! »

« Pfft ! » S'esclaffa alors la blonde.

Les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

« Alors là pour le récupérer, bon courage ! Juste un conseil, posez ce marteaux et asseyez vous sur le divan, faudrait pas que vous vous cogniez la tête en faisant un malaise. » recommanda-t-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Elle n'a pas tort tu sais, très cher frère. » Approuva une autre voix.

Au début, personne ne fit vraiment attention à qui avait parlé. Puis brusquement le ton fit le chemin dans leurs esprit et tous le monde fit volte face pour voir Loki tranquillement installé sur un fauteuil, un verre de whisky à la main, et un air aimable sur le visage.

« Loki ?! »

« Il se souvient de ton nom ! C'est un bon début je trouve. » Ricana Akatsuki, installée quand à elle au bar. « Mais on devrait vérifier s'il sait l'écrire correctement quand même, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur qu'il ait jamais sut lire alors écrire… » Répliqua Loki avec légèreté.

« Je te croyais mort ! Je t'ai vu mourir ! » s'exclama Thor, insensible aux sarcasmes.

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu décapité, ses quatre membres tranchés et dispersé au quatre coins de la galaxie ? » siffla Clint entre ses dents, particulièrement rancunier, sans quitter son ennemi juré du regard.

« Non. » Répondit le blond, perturbé par la question.

« Bah dans ce cas, il n'était pas mort. » annonça l'archer. « Pour être sur qu'il type est mort, il faut voir sa tête à vingt centimètre de son corps, et shooter dedans par précaution. »

« Je suis assez d'accord. » Renchérit Natasha.

« Qu'ils sont mignons… » soupira Loki. « J'espère que tu gardes à l'esprit que je me suis sacrifié pour ta mortelle. » Déclara-t-il ensuite à Thor. « Même si dans les fait je ne suis pas mort c'est… comment disent-ils déjà ? »

« C'est l'intention qui compte. » Lui souffla Akatsuki.

« Ah oui ! Voilà. Noble intention. Quoiqu'il en soit, je viens en paix. »

« Voyez vous ça. » Ironisa Tony. « Vous n'avez plus d'alien à faire immigrer illégalement dans notre monde ? »

« Hey ! T'as un problème avec les immigrés ?! » s'écria Cissina en bondissant sur ses pieds, piqué à vif dans son honneur de rital.

Le multi-millionnaire leva les yeux au ciel avant de se figer et de pointer un doigt accusateur vers elle.

« Toi ! Tu l'as vu venir ! »

Il allait faire un pas dans sa direction mais Pietro s'interposa tandis que sa sœur se tenait prête à intervenir pour aider son jumeau.

« Gardez vos distance le vieux ! » L'averti-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

« C'est un piège ! »décréta Natasha.

« On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. » rajouta Bruce.

« C'est mon frère et il m'a aidé à sauvé mon monde il y a peu ! » Répliqua Thor.

« C'était sûrement calculé. Vous l'avez-vous ? Pour un sacrifié il m'a l'air sacrément vivant ! » rétorqua Clint.

« Te met pas en travers de mon chemin gamin. » S'exclama Stark.

« Vous ne la toucherez pas ! » Affirma Wanda, une lueur rouge dans les yeux.

« Tu veux parié la folle-dingue ? »

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! »

« Quelqu'un veut des pâtes ? » demanda joyeusement Cissina, passant inaperçu dans le brouhaha ambiant.

Loki observa la scène avec un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire et une leur de jubilation dans le regard et finit par éclater de rire.

« Ils ne changeront donc jamais ! » s'esclaffa-t-il. « Toujours aussi discordants ! »

« On aurait quand même pu faire plus classe et dramatique comme entrée… » bouda Akatsuki.

« Je la trouve très bien cette entrée, tu as vu leurs têtes ? »

« Un peu trop ouai… » grimaça la brune. « Mais ça manquait de panache quand même. Pas d'effet spéciaux, rien… pas drôle… »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Et voilà que sa partenaire lui faisait un caprice ! Alors que Tony et Pietro allaient en venir aux mains, que Thor tonnait de plus en plus fort sur la prétendu vaillance de son frère mais se faisait rabattre le caquet par Clint et Natasha qui le traitait de mauviette se laissant attendrir parce ses intérêts, que Bruce avait de plus en plus de mal à se convaincre que devenir vert n'était pas la solution à son début de mal de tête, et qu'Akatsuki semblait sur le point de fonder un syndicat, un grand bruit sourd retentit, et Tony cligna des yeux avant de s'effondrer par terre, révélant derrière lui une blonde armée d'une poêle à frire. Malheureusement pour lui, était au mauvaise endroit au mauvais moment, puisqu'elle avait frappé sur le premier disponible en sortant de la cuisine.

« Basta ! » S'écria la blonde avec autorité –aidée de sa poêle. « Maintenant tout le monde s'assoit à table en silence ! Toi ! (elle désigna Pietro d'un geste brusque) Met la table en vitesse. Et toi ! (elle se tourna vers Loki) On enlève son couvre-chef quand on est à l'intérieur en présence de dames ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre pendant es dix prochaines minutes ! Profitez en pour _réfléchir_ un peu, dannazione ! Vous n'avez plus cinq ans ! Wanda, tu veux bien réveiller la sardine en boite s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle finalement avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans la cuisine.

Il y eut un blanc.

« Presto ! Vous m'avez bien entendu ?! » Cria-t-elle.

Quand elle revint dans le salon une dizaine de minute plus tard, les _adultes_ présents échangeaient des regards noirs par dessus la table, excepté Loki qui semblait aussi décontracté que d'habitude. La table était mise et elle croisa le regard amusé de Wanda qui lui fit un léger clin d'œil tandis que son frère jouait ses couverts en les laissant tomber par terre avant de les rattraper inextremis. Ce qui agaçait visiblement Akatsuki qui finit par se servir de son pouvoir pour le ralentir, lui rendant la vitesse de n'importe quel humain, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil furieux. Avec un grand sourire (qui s'élargit quand elle réalisa que Tony s'était placé le plus loin possible de la cuisine et lui lançait des regards méfiants), Cissina posa un immense plat de pâtes diverses et varié – elle avait vidé le paquet de spaghetti, rajouté ce qu'elle avait trouvé qui se résumait à des farfalle et penne – le tout cuisiné à l'ail, l'huile d'olive et le parmesan parce qu'elle n'avait rien trouver d'autre pour faire une bonne sauce.

« Bien. Maintenant, un peu de psychologie. » Déclara-t-elle avec bonne humeur. « Voyons voir si vous êtes capable de vous servir sans vous entre-tuer ! Il y a des règles au jeu cependant. Renversez/gaspiller/gâcher la moindre miette et vous réaliserez qu'une chute peut-être très très longue de cette hauteur. Vous pouvez casser la vaisselle, hurler autant que vous voulez, mais quand je reviendrais avec le dessert, vous avez intérêt à avoir trouvé un point d'entente sinon diffidare ! Je n'ai encore jamais frappé quelqu'un avec une poele brûlante, mais il y a un début à tout. »

« Ce sont des plaques à induction. » Répliqua Tony. « Le temps que tu retire la poele du feu elle sera déjà froide. »

Elle lui lança un regard du genre : mec, je suis voyante. Alors si je dis que je peux, cherches pas. Je peux. Puis elle fit demi tour et retourna dans la cuisine. A la grande surprise général, Steve s'esclaffa légèrement, et dut faire face à une dizaine de regard choqué.

« Quoi ?! »

« D'où tu trouves cette situation drôle ? » lui reprocha Tony.

« Oh je ne sais pas moi. Peut-être parce que nous sommes tous des combattants aguerri et pourtant on se fait mener par le bout du nez par une gamine armée en tout et pour tout d'un poele. »

« Hey, déconnes pas. Elle est super costaud cette poele. » rétorqua Tony.

« Est-ce que je suis le seul qui soit choqué que cet… individu, ai obéi sans broncher aux ordres de… comment dites vous déjà ? Ah oui, d'une simple mortelle. » Lâcha finalement Bruce.

« Je l'ai dit » Répliqua Loki. « Je viens en paix. »

Le débat allait reprendre mais Pietro s'exclama alors :

« Hey. Ça va refroidir. Et je sais pas vous, mais je préférerai manger ma nourriture chaude. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle à l'air capable de nous forcer à les manger même si elles sont froide.. » remarqua Steve.

« Et les micro-onde, c'est pour les chiens ? » répliqua Tony.

« Parce que t'a un micro onde de cette taille toi ? » contra Clint.

« Bon, servez donc ces foutu pâtes qu'on en finisse ! » s'écria Natasha avec exaspération.

« Qui fait le service ? » demanda alors Akatsuki avec un sourire en coin.

Et se fut reparti pour une nouvelle dispute. Entre Natasha et Wanda qui refusèrent catégoriquement parce que c'était machiste de s'attendre à ce que ce soit des femmes qui servent, Tony qui regarda fixement par la fenêtre, Thor qui restait quand même roi d'Asgard et avait sa fierté, Loki qui avait quand même ses limites dans la bonne volonté, Clint qui préférait se couper les mains que servir Loki, Pietro qui faisait la gueule parce qu'Akatsuki n'avait pas relâché son pouvoir, et Steve qui était trop occupé à faire une leçon de morale sur la fraternie à l'équipe, Bruce craqua.

« Silence ! » Rugit-il.

Il attrapa le fichu plat et servit tous le monde avant de briser presque le plat en le reposant violemment au centre de la table. Puis il s'assit grommela un « Bonne appétit merci ! » avant de commencer à manger avec mauvaise humeur, ce qui fit rire doucement Natasha qui fit de même. Chacun marmonna à son tour avant d'observer un silence neutre en mangeant les pâtes – qui au passage étaient fort goûteuse !

Loki pouvait s'accommoder d'à peu près n'importe quelle situation, après tout il avait développé un espèce d'instinct du caméléon à force de vivre avec son faux frère blond. Alors il n'eut absolument aucun mal à se fondre dans l'ambiance – prouvant ainsi que ces histoires de faibles mortels etc n'étaient que pure mauvaise volonté selon Akatsuki – sans jamais se demander ce qu'il faisait là, tout en réalisant le risible de la situation.

« C'est la première fois que je goûte à un plat comme ça. » Avoua Wanda à la grande surprise générale.

Elle aimait bien Cissina, et en avait mare de les entendre se disputer ou s'ignorer, alors elle se décidait à aider un peu.

« Rien d'étonnant à ça, c'est typiquement méditerranéen. » Répondit Steve.

« C'est pas mauvais. » Convint Akatsuki. « Mais je préfère les spécialité japonaise. »

« Pas vraiment le même genre de plat. » Fit remarquer Stark.

Commença alors un débat gastronomique surréaliste pour les plus lucide d'entre eux tandis que Cissina tentait vainement de ne pas mourir de rire dans la cuisine et devait mordre son poing pour qu'on ne l'entende pas glousser. Ils étaient tellement facile à manipuler que s'en devenait criminellement mignon ! Elle finit par se calmer et entreprit de faire un tiramisù en se parlant à elle même en italien.


	5. Il était Temps

Une heure plus tard, la méthode de l'italienne avait porté ses fruits et tout le monde était beaucoup plus ouvert au dialogue. Ou en tout cas ils étaient moins réfractaires. Bref. La blonde, qui commençait à être vraiment fatigué et ne demandait rien de mieux qu'un oreiller et une bonne couverture, décida qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieur.

« Bon. » Lâcha-t-elle en baillant. « Vous là (elle désigna les Avengers) vous allez coopérer, je le sais, alors me faite pas perdre mon temps. Et lui là (elle montra Loki) il va vous filer un coup de main pour dégommer Ultron parce qu'elle (pointa son doigt sur le visage d'Akatsuki en manquant de l'éborgner) a su se montrer convaincante. Vous (elle montre Thor qui eut l'air surpris), laissez tomber pour votre cailloux pour le moment, on règle le plus urgent d'abord, vous en entendrez parler en temps utile. Stark, vous faites la vaisselle. Vous là (elle montra Clint puis Natasha) vous les (elle montra les jumeaux) briefez sur comment survivre pendant une guerre. Si vous avez des questions ou des objections, les responsables sont Bruce et Steve. On part dans huit heures, et le premier qui me réveil avant… »Elle laissa sa menace en suspend et sorti de la salle pour aller droit vers une des chambres d'amis comme si elle avait toujours vécu ici.

« Hey les gars. Hors de question que je fasse la vaisselle. » lâcha Tony.

« Y'a que ça qui te choque ? » Répliqua Natasha en faisant les gros yeux.

« Eh bien… il se trouve que je suis assez d'accord sur le principe de s'occuper d'abord d'Ultron. Et puis quoi de mieux que de pouvoir garder un œil sur un ennemi ? »

« Le fait est… » intervint Akatsuki. « Que Loki aurait tout aussi bien pu profiter que vous soyez occupé à sauver le monde pour vous prendre à revers. »

« Si ça peut vous rassurer. » Renchérit sarcastiquement Loki. « Je n'ai plus le moindre intérêt pour votre petite planète. J'ai trouvé plus intéressant à faire. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Thor avec appréhension.

Loki planta son regard dans celui de son frère avec le plus grand sérieux sans aucune trace de sarcasme, avant de déclarer dans une langue que personne ici ne pouvait comprendre.

« Trouver celui à l'origine de tout, et qui a causé la mort de mère. »

L'air grave, Thor hocha la tête, concerné par le chagrin encore trop récent de la perte de Frigga.

« Je comprends. » répondit-il avant de se tourner vers ses collègues. « On peut lui faire confiance sur ce coup. »

« Ah ! » s'esclaffa Clint. « Tu crois ça ? Marmonnez dans une autre langue tant que ça vous chante, ça ne me convainc pas le moins du monde ! »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel avec incrédulité devant l'esprit borné de Hawkeye. Les mortels étaient-ils donc tous incapable d'oublier leur rancune quand il s'agissait du bien général ? Même lui avait sut mettre la sienne de coté pour venger sa mère, franchement… Akatsuki senti son irritation tout comme elle en ressentait elle-même.

« Franchement vous n'avez pas mieux à faire là ? Genre trouver un moyende vaincre Ultron, de le couper du net ou je ne sais pas moi… sauver le monde ? Si vous n'êtes pas capable de mettre vos petits égo de coté pour le bien général alors à quoi vous servez au juste ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Comme le débat reprenait de plus bel et que la tension devenait palpable, personne ne réalisa que les jumeaux s'étaient esquissés, las de cette dispute digne d'adolescents prépubères. Ils s'égarèrent dans les couloirs des derniers étages de la tours Stark en s'éloignant du brouhaha, et Pietro se demanda comment Rafaella – et non pas Cissina ! – avait bien pu ne pas se perdre. Tous les couloirs se ressemblait !

« C'est sûrement grâce à ses pouvoirs. » Lâcha Wanda en faisant attention à absolument tout ce qu'elle voyait. « Elle a du voir un avenir où on lui indiquait le chemin, et l'a suivit sans avoir besoin de demander pour réaliser ce même avenir. »

« Quelle galère ces histoire de temps… » Soupira Pietro qui n'y entendait vraiment pas grand-chose.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » Répondit sa sœur. « Sachant que l'avenir change dès qu'elle en prend connaissance, elle doit voir au moins une demi-douzaine d'avenir différent pour un seul événement. »

« Et ce n'est pas trop dangereux ? » demanda Pietro avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Je ne sais pas… moins que la situation dans laquelle on l'a rencontré, mais elle doit avoir de sacrés migraines. »

« Ou se fatiguer vite. » Compléta son frère en songeant à toute les fois où il l'avait vu somnoler, voir carrément dormir, sans préavis.

« Aussi. » aquisça Wanda. « Mais dit moi, frangin, je te trouve bien concerné par son sort tout à coup. »

Il grommela vaguement avant de soupirer en se résignant. Ils ne s'étaient jamais menti, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait inaugurer ça.

« Difficile de ne pas se sentir concerné… » répondit-il finalement. « Quand on la voit on a l'impression qu'elle pourrait se casser en deux au premier courant d'air. Et puis il y a cet air absent qu'elle a quand elle croit qu'on ne la voit pas. Il y a de la douleur dans son regard, et c'est d'autant plus perturbant qu'elle fait tout pour garder la face…»

Il n'avait pas eut l'intention d'en dire autant, mais tout à sa réflexion il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, ce qui fit sourire sa sœur qui lui pinça la joue en s'esclaffant :

« Mais c'est que t'es plutôt mignon quand tu t'inquiète – pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'entend. Quand tu t'inquiète pour moi t'es juste pénible ! »rajouta-t-elle espièglement.

« Hey ! c'est comme ça que tu parles à ton aîné ?! » s'offusqua faussement Pietro.

« Douze minutes. Douze satanées minutes juste parce que tu n'as pas été assez galant pour laisser la fille passer en premier ! »

« Comment aurai-je pu ? Tu devais être tellement insupportable que j'ai pris la fuite à la première occasion ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Il eut droit à un coup de poing dans le bras, et ils continuèrent ainsi de se chamailler encore un peu avant que Wanda ne s'arrête en lui intimant le silence. Puis elle indiqua une porte à peine entrouverte, plongé dans le noir mais d'où on pouvait entendre une paisible respiration. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et s'installèrent à même le sol juste à coté de la porte – comme pour veiller sur un compagnon d'arme à terre le temps qu'il se remette. Cela fit sourire Akatsuki qui les avait discrètement suivit pour voir ce qu'ils mijotaient. Elle était contente pour Cissina qu'elle ait trouvé d'aussi bons amis,tout comme elle-même avait trouvé… elle ne savait pas trop en fait. Loki n'était pas vraiment son ami, ni son équipier, en fait il n'entrait dans aucune case connu mais empiétait un peu dans toute les autres. C'était étrange, mais pas gênant, au contraire elle se sentait même plutôt à l'aise. Bah ! ça n'avait aucune importance.

Finalement, huit heure plus tard comme prévu on réveilla Cissina et on se prépara à partir dans le jet.

« Alors ? » demanda Tony en voyant Cissina arriver.

« Je vous retourne la question. » Répliqua la blonde.

« On a un moyen de couper Ultron d'internet. Maintenant si on pouvais savoir où on va… »

« Sokovie, à la dernière base connue de de Strucker. »

Il y eut un silence choqué.

« Il était là tout ce temps ? Mais à quoi bon viser la Sokovie, je croyais que c'est à nous qu'il en voulait ? » intervint Steve.

« Pour ce qu'il a prévu de faire, peut importe où il se trouve… » répliqua d'un ton sybillin Cissina en s'installant. J'ai prévu large pour notre timing, mais si on pouvait décoller… »

Chacun prit place, et le jet fut lancer, puis placé en pilote automatique. Alors que Tony allait recommencer à interroger Cissina, Akatsuki le coupa :

« Les gars, si elle vous révélait tout de ce qu'elle à vu, ça aurait forcément un impacte sur l'avenir. Alors contentez vous de ce qu'elle vous offre, et donnez le meilleur de vous-même sur le terrain, comme si vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir ce que demain nous réserve. »

« Finalement j'avais tord sur un point. » Lâcha Loki avec humour. « _Tous_ les mortels ne sont pas des demeurer sans espoir. »

Akatsuki prit le compliment comme il était et eut un immense sourire. Tony se renfrogna tandis que Steve prenait l'avis pour ce qu'il était et commença à les briefer sur le plan en faisant comme si Cissina n'était pas là, ce qui convenait parfaitement à la concernée. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le mouvement du jet, tout en songeant qu'elle en avait assez d'être fatiguée. Les effets secondaires de son pouvoir se succédait les uns après les autres, et elle commençait à désespérer sérieusement de retourner un jour à une vie normale… puis elle pouffa – ce qui inquiéta pas mal Pietro qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil – elle n'avait _jamais_ eut de vie normale ! Elle aurait aimé faire des études, l'antiquité grecque l'avait toujours fascinée, et à la place elle avait servie dans des bar et des restaurants pour ne pas mourir de faim. La première chose qu'elle avait volé – début d'une longue série de larcin – était un livre d'étude de grec ancien. Peut-être qu'avec son pouvoir elle pourrait remonter suffisamment loin dans le passé pour voir la vie durant l'antiquité… Si elle survivait bien sûr. Ce qui n'avait que deux chances sur cinq de se produire.

« Ho pensato che vedendo la mia morte sarebbe più commovente da quello... (J'aurai cru que voir ma propre mort serait plus émouvant que ça...) » soupira-t-elle.

Σ

On aurait pu penser qu'évacuer la ville serait une bonne idée pour protéger les civiles de la bataille contre Ultron, mais _qui_ aurait pu imaginer que le robot mégalomane était près à faire décoller la ville pour détruire la _terre_ entière ?!

« T'aurais pas pu nous prévenir pour ça ?! » s'était écrié Stark à Cissina.

Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux avec un air méprisant avant de répondre :

« Parce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? A part te faire pisser dans ton froc pendant tous le trajet, à te creuser la tête à la recherche d'une solution qui n'existe pas ? »

Ça avait coupé le court à toute autre forme de protestation et Loki avait failli ricaner. Mais ç'aurait sûrement rompu le statut quo et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de reprendre tout le débat depuis zéro alors il s'était abstenu.

Stark avait ensuite commencé à travailler avec Bruce pour déconnecter Ultron – une histoire compliqué de cookies et de cheval de troie qui aurait pour conséquence de faire planter internet. Sur toute la surface du blog.

« Et ça va pas être gênant pour le reste du monde ? » avait osé demander Natasha, qui pensait notamment à des crash aérien, et divers bug rendant vulnérable les système de sécurité.

«Ca ne durera que quelque seconde, et tout reprendra là où ça c'était arrêté. » Avait répondu Bruce. « Espérons que ça ne fera pas trop de dégât mais c'est un cas de force majeur. »

Plus personne n'avait rien demandé, se concentrant sur la façon de faire gagner du temps d'ici là à Stark, mais Loki avait répliqué que la diversion était déjà en cours – merci beaucoup.

« Comment ça, y a déjà une diversion ? »

« Je suis le dieu des illusions. » Avait répliqua Loki avec exaspération. « Il ne fera pas la différence, ce qui vous laisse le temps de continuer votre ridicule évacuation. »

Des équipes s'étaient formé pour s'assurer de la suite de l'évacuation. Enfin Cissina présumait que ça s'était passé dans cet ordre là, elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la chronologie. Elle ne s'était vraiment animé qu'au moment où le vaisseau du SHIELD était venu à la rescousse, et s'était contentée d'attendre que Bruce et Tony aient quitté le vaisseau après avoir banni Ultron d'internet – tel un parent installant le contrôle parentale sur l'ordinateur familiale pour restreindre l'accès à uporn - pour s'approcher du panneaux de contrôle avec un air de prédateur.

Elle tapota sur quelques touches, ce qui fit s'illuminer le panneau de contrôle comme un sapin de noël et défiler les message d'erreurs ce qui bloqua le système. Satisfaite, elle sortie et marcha jusqu'à un bâtiment non loin où elle trouva un stock de bidon d'essence – les sokoviens étaient prévoyant pour la hausse du prix du pétrole – et elle en imbiba le jet, puis traça une petite ligne jusqu'à un bâtiment où elle se cacha, son briquet paré à l'action. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ultron atterri brutalement par terre, rebondit quelque fois – hulk avait un sacré coup de poing ! – et resta un instant immobile sur le sol avant de finalement se redresser difficilement.

Elle sut exactement quand il avisa le Quinjet, et eut un grand sourire en le voyant se diriger droit dans son « Piège du destin ». Elle était à deux doigts d'enclencher le briquet quand une vision s'imposa à son esprit avec la violence d'une claque. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de voir, se concentra sur Ultron entrant dans le jet mais ne rencontra que du vide.

« Je suis …affreusement déçu. » Lança Ultron en la saisissant par le cou pour la mettre à sa hauteur. « Pensais-tu vraiment que je tomberais dans un piège aussi grossier ? »

« Pourquoi pose-t-il tous ce genre de question ?! » s'énerva Cissina malgré son début de panique et sa difficulté à respirer. « Je veux dire merde quoi, si je suis là dans cette situation ça veut bien dire que oui, j'y ai cru ! Pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou en faisant le beau ! »

« Tu aurais pu faire tellement mieux… » l'ignora Ultron d'une voix presque triste. « Toi qui es la mieux placé pour comprendre que ce monde n'a aucun avenir tant que l'humain gouvernera ! »

Elle renonça à a se débattre, ça ne faisait d'empirer la douleur de la strangulation.

« La dernière fois que je me suis prise pour une sainte digne de juger, j'ai envoyé ma famille en prison avant de réaliser que je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux. » Répliqua-t-elle amèrement. « Je ne veux plus de ça. Je ne jugerais plus, je ne déciderais plus jamais qui est digne de vivre ou de mourir ! _Je n'en suis pas digne !_ » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. « Je ne veux pas de ce pouvoir, je ne veux pas voir ce que je vois, ce que j'ai vu. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête, qu'on arrête de me reprocher de ne pas changer le destin parce que je le vois ! Je ne peux rien changer ! Ce pouvoir n'est qu'une torture, une ironie du sort qui se fout bien de notre gueule à nous voir nous agiter pour du vent ! »

« Tu ne veux pas reconnaître qu'en ne faisant rien pour ces gens dont tu vois la future mort, tu te rend complice de leur meurtre ! » Répliqua Ultron. « Tu refuses de sauver ce monde parce que tu ne veux pas en payer le prix. Tu es une lâche, Rafaella Francesca Rossini. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus mal dans tout ça. Ce faire traiter de lâche, ou entendre à nouveau ce nom dont elle avait été si fière, puis si dégouttée – mais qu'elle chérissait toujours du plus profond de son être.

« Comment pourrais-tu comprendre, toi qui n'est qu'un programme, qu'une machine. » S'exclama-t-elle au bord des larmes. « Comment pourrais-tu comprendre la peine, la souffrance, le chagrin qui te prend aux tripes, qui t'attire au plus bas, sans jamais vraiment réussir à te convaincre ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre des humains si tu ne connais pas l'espoir, l'amour, la foi ?! Tu ne comprends pas nos dilemmes, tu n'entends rien à nos paradoxes. Je suis peut-être lâche, Ultron. Mais au moins je suis humaine ! »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour le mettre dans une colère noire et elle hoqueta en sentant sa prise sur son cou se raffermir au point de lui bloquer totalement la respiration, à la limite d'écraser sa trachée. Mais elle n'avait plus peur. En réalité, elle souriait comme une sauvage, le fixant avec satisfaction, le faisant se sentir encore plus minable, plus méprisable que le plus monstrueux des humains.

« Tais-toi ! » Rugit-il en la secouant, menaçant de lui briser la nuque. « Tu ne sais rien ! »

« Lâche là ! » S'écria alors Pietro qui n'attendit pas d'être écouté.

En un coup de vent, il bousculait Ultron et dégageait Cissina de sa poigne avant de la déposer plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle se contenta de ricaner d'une voix casser et de lancer à Ultron d'une voix goguenarde :

« Pauvre, _pauvre_ Ultron ! même le monstre de Frankeinstein était humain avant. Toi tu n'es _rien_!... »

Fou de rage, Ultron se jeta sur elle avec la ferme intention de la mettre en pièce, mais Pietro profita de sa colère aveugle pour lui asséner une volé de coup qui le mirent au tapis avant de l'achever complètement en brisant la connexion entre son corps et sa tête. Ceci fait, il lança un regard exaspéré et réprobateur à la blonde en écartant les bras comme s'il implorait l'aide divine.

« Sérieusement ? T'avais que ça à faire de le provoquer encore plus ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« C'est ça, dis moi merci, si j'avais pas fait ça tu te serais fait troué la peau en jouant les héros. » Répliqua la blonde avant d'avoir une quinte de toux déchirante.

« C'est ça, dis moi merci, si je n'avais pas été là tu te serais fait à moitié décapité et ça n'aurait pas empêché Ultron de faire ce que l'avenir avait prévu pour lui ! » Parodia Pietro en l'aidant néanmoins à se relever.

« De toute façon j'avais tout prévu. » Menti-t-elle.

« C'est ça ouai. » Fit le maximof sans y croire une seule seconde.

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous disputez les tourtereaux, on pourra peut-être reprendre le boulot ? » s'exclama Tony en atterrissant à coté d'eux.

« Vaffanculo… » Pesta Cissina entre ses dents.

« Ca s'était méchant et gratuit. » répondit Iron man sans sembler offensé. « Je savais qu'elle allait dire ça ! » rajouta-t-il moqueusement pour Pietro qui s'esclaffa.

Cissina se renfrogna et décida de ne plus rien dire, ce qui fit encore plus rire les deux hommes. Elle se dégagea de la poigne de Pietro et partie d'un pas furieux – ne pouvant même pas hurler parce qu'elle avait trop mal à la gorge. Sa vengeance serait terrible…

Σ

Akatsuki soupira en décapitant net un énième robot d'Ultron. Par elle ne savait quel caprice du destin, elle se retrouvait en duo avec la Sorcière Rouge pour protéger le bouton de destruction du monde (comme elle l'appelait en elle-même) le temps que Stark et Thor trouvent un moyen de dégommer le cailloux volant d'un seul coup pour éviter un sort funeste à la planète en dessous. Wanda lui jetait des regard assez admirateur en la voyant magner son sabre avec autant de grâce que de dextérité, le tout sans même y accorder toute son attention. Elle avait l'air contrarié, et ça lui donnait des airs de déesse vengeresse boudeuse d'avoir à faire une tache aussi ingrate.

« Sérieusement, ils n'ont pas encore compris qu'ils ne feraient de raccourcir leur durée de vie s'ils venaient par ici ? » Râla la japonaise.

« Pour des êtres supposément supérieur, ils ne sont pas bien malin. » Acquiesça Wanda avec un sourire en coin.

« Totalement d'accord. » Grommela Akatsuki.

Son problème résidait en fait ailleurs. Elle avait perdu Loki de vue, et s'attendait presque à le voir disparaître à la première occasion, enlever Cissina pour l'utilité de son pouvoir et la laisser sur la touche. Et cette idée la mettait dans une rage folle sans que la bêtise d'une telle réaction ne lui échappe. Pourquoi se mettre dans des états pareil pour un fourbe ? Pare qu'il était drôle, intelligent, qu'il faisait un partenaire de sale coup inégalable, et qu'elle adorait passer du temps en sa compagnie parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne s'ennuierait jamais. Elle aimait le taquiner et le voir lever les yeux au ciel avec l'air de maudire le bon dieu pour autant de stupidité et…

« Et je suis vraiment dans la merde moi… » marmonna-t-elle en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

« C'est l'impression que j'ai aussi. Laissa échapper Wanda avant de réaliser qu'elle n'aurait pas dut.

« Hey ! Tu lisais dans ma tête ?! » s'offusqua Akatsuki.

« Désolée, c'est plus fort que moi. »

Akatsuki soupira.

« Bon. Et donc ? »

« Donc ? »

« Bah t'en pense quoi toi ? Puisque je peux avoir un point de vue neutre. » Lâcha finalement Akatsuki.

Wanda sembla stupéfaite par sa réaction. Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir plus ou moins suivit le fil de ses pensées ? Voyant que la brune s'impatientait, elle répondit finalement :

« Et bien j'ai l'impression que tu as des sentiments forts pour lui et… ce n'est que mon avis mais vous allez bien ensemble. »

Non ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir d'entendre ça ! tenta de se convaincre la japonaise sans succès.

« Mais… » Repris Wanda. « Tu devrais quand même te demander pourquoi tu t'attends à ce que les gens auxquels tu tiens de trahissent ou t'abandonne… »

Akatsuki resta un instant saisi par ces mots, et instantanément le visage de sa mère s'imposa à son esprit, suivit d'un souvenir très douloureux, celui du jour où elle l'avait retrouvé les veines tranchés dans la baignoire, quelques semaines après la mort tragique de son père. Elle ravala son désespoir aussi vite qu'elle le put, et eut l'occasion de se distraire en partant à la poursuite de deux robots qui voulaient prendre la fuite, laissant Wanda garder le bouton. Elle finit par se perdre, mais eut au moins la satisfaction de hacher menu les deux emmerdeurs.

« Ah… J'aurai du faire comme Legolas avec la chauve-souri mutante dans le dernier Hobbit… » soupira-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard de regret au robot qui aurait pu lui servir de moyen de locomotion, mais non, définitivement elle les avait trop abîmés pour qu'il puisse servir à autre chose qu'à terrifier les pigeons. Pour la forme elle donna un coup de pied dedans avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber sur un vestige de mur afin de s'offrir quelques minutes d'auto-apitoiement. Sa mère l'avait abandonné alors qu'elle aurait du être là pour la soutenir, pour qu'elle se soutienne mutuellement. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit devenue impitoyable…

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour une introspection. » Lui fit remarquer Loki en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

« Tiens, toujours là ? » Remarqua-t-elle d'une voix peu amène.

« Je suis sensé être ailleurs peut-être ? » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

« J'en sais rien moi. A toi de me le dire. » Marmonna Akatsuki avant de lever les yeux au ciel devant son propre comportement. « Désolée… Je viens de passer un mauvais moment…»

« Pff. Du menu fretin. » Lâcha Loki dédaigneusement.

« Ouai. Dommage que les fantômes du passé soient plus collant ! » Répliqua la japonaise avec un enjouement forcé. « Bon ! Il serait peut-être temps d'évacuer la zone avant que Stark ne fasse tout péter ! »

Le Dieu de l'illusion fronça les sourcils en la fixant comme s'il cherchait à percer les secrets de son âme, et sembla y trouver un éclat familier. Celui de la trahison impardonnée. Une rage froide se rependît alors en lui tandis qu'il songeait à celui qui avait bien pu oser la trahir, et à ce qu'il méritait pour ce crime. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui tenait tant à cœur, et la réponse ne l'intéressait pas pour le moment – pas tant qu'il serait hors de lui. Il se leva à son tour, saisi son bras d'un geste brusque – ce qui la fit sursauter – et sans plus de considération, il les téléporta. Après tout, maintenant les baveux vengeurs pourraient bien finir le boulot par eux-même !


	6. Just à Temps

Le plus compliqué par la suite fut de trouver des abris pour ceux qui avaient perdu leurs maisons, ainsi que de commencer à réfléchir au dédommagement. De plus lorsque Thor réalisa l'absence de son frère, ainsi que d'Akatsuki, il fut immédiatement saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment et ne pensa plus qu'à retourner à Asgard pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Et comme rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher, il parti trois jours après la conclusion de l'affaire avec Ultron. Les autres étaient bien trop occuper à s'occuper de la re création du SHIELD pour s'en formaliser, néanmoins leurs réaction furent beaucoup moins positive quand ils réalisèrent que Bruce Banner et Cissina avait fuit à l'anglaise – Natasha se sentit blessée qu'il n'ai pas voulu partir avec elle, et les jumeaux ne comprirent pas pourquoi leur amie était partie sans rien leur dire.

A Asgard, Thor se retrouva soudain très occupé à chercher son père, Odin, qui avait disparut – méfait de Loki sans aucun doute qui trouva la diversion de très bon goût. Pendant plusieurs mois il ne se passa rien. Bruce et Cissina avaient disparu de la circulation et même le SHIELD ne parvenait pas à les retrouver – le pouvoir de la blonde était un grand atout dans cette partie de cache-cache – tandis qu'à la grande surprise générale (y comprit celle de Pietro) Wanda insista pour qu'ils rejoignent le SHIELD - « C'est le seul moyen d'empêcher Stark de faire des conneries ». Ce dernier, assez piteux de ce qu'avait donné sa dernière expérience, préféra rentrer dans sa tour à New-York, laissant ainsi le SHIELD à ses agents et sous le commandement de Furry.

Un de ces matins qui ne se distinguait pas des autres Pietro, qui venait de passer une heure à courir autour du bâtiment du SHIELD en « compagnie » de Steve Rogers – qui comprenait enfin ce que ressentaient les gens qu'ils doublaient durant son footing à Brooklyn – et après avoir presque creuser une tranché à force de passage, se rendit comme tous les matins au réfectoire après avoir prit une douche et eut la surprise de croiser sa sœur avec un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire. Quand elle le vit, son sourire s'élargit encore plus si c'était possible, ce qui fit rire les quelques agents qui déjeunaient, et Pietro se fit la remarque de sa sœur c'était vraiment ouverte depuis qu'ils étaient là. Elle ne semblait plus rongé par le désir de vengeance comme ils l'avaient été, la révolte s'était calmée, et il retrouvait enfin sa jumelle tel qu'elle avait toujours été. Lui même ne ressentait plus l même colère qu'avant, même s'il restait autant incapable de supporter Stark – qu'heureusement il ne voyait pas beaucoup – et qu'il se sentait frustré sans arriver à mettre le doigt sur la raison de cette frustration.

« Toi, tu as quelque chose à dire. » Déclara-t-il à sa sœur sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire devant sa bonne humeur.

« Pas tout à fait non. Enfin plutôt, pas encore. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. » Répondit-elle d'un air sibyllin.

« Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! » Répliqua son frère avec un faux air menaçant. « Crache le morceau petite sœur. »

« Tu peux toujours courir ! » S'esclaffa Wanda en lui mettant une assiette de pancakes dans les mains en diversion.

Elle s'éclipsa en riant et Pietro la regarda partir avec incrédulité. Bon ok, là elle commençait à devenir flippante ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la mettre d'aussi bonne humeur ? Il haussa les épaules tandis que son corps lui rappelait qu'il métabolisait tout plus rapidement et que son dernier grignotage remontait à au moins deux heures, et il se concentra sur ses pancakes en songeant au diabolisme manifeste de sa sœur.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, quelque part dans un village perdu sur la côte méditerranéenne en Grèce, une jeune femme, dont les longs cheveux blond était parsemés de perles colorées qui cliquetaient à chacun de ses mouvements, prenait le soleil sans la moindre arrière pensée. Depuis quelque temps, elle pratiquait la méditation et le yoga, et ça avait totalement transformé sa vie.

« Rafaella. » L'appela quelqu'un. « Si tu voulais bien te préparer. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me charger de les accueillir seul. »

Rafaella – anciennement Cissina avant de régler ses problèmes familiaux et de reprendre son nom de baptême – eut un sourire amusé et daigna s'arracher à son transat, enfiler une chemise en lin colorée (et aussi volée mais certaine habitudes avaient la peau dure) avant de rejoindre les ruines réaménagées qu'elle et Bruce Banner avaient investi deux mois plus tôt. Ces ruines, méconnues de tous, ils les avaient trouvé grâce aux visions que la blonde pouvaient avoir du passé, et après avoir suivit un chemin escarpé sur une falaise, puis longés une grotte naturelle s'inondant fréquemment ils étaient finalement tombé sur les vestiges les mieux conservé au monde d'une habitation de la Grèce antique. Se trouvant dans un creux dans des falaises désertiques fréquenté seulement des oiseaux, ils avaient reçu un peu d'aide pour aménager les lieux avec le matériel scientifique de Bruce, et la bibliothèque que Rafaelle avait tenue à acquérir pour rattraper ses études en solo.

« J'arrive ! » Annonça-t-elle en marchant-dansant jusqu'à l'habitation. « Mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être anxieux, tu es a peu près la seule personne de ce gang à savoir de quoi on parle alors... »

« Il n'empêche que je n'ai qu'une confiance modéré en ce satané asgardien. » Grommela Bruce qui était en train de ranger méthodiquement ses papiers pour calmer sa nervosité.

Rafaella éclata de rire – tellement bien dans sa peau ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis au moins dix ans – et lui donna une claque dans le dos.

« Ce type est très certainement en train de sauver la galaxie entière d'une menace autrement supérieur à lui même ou Ultron, le tout de manière organisé et intelligente. Moi personnellement je trouve ça plus agréable que de travailler avec les Avengers qui font tout à l'arrache au dernier moment. »

Bruce eut une moue vague. Il admettait qu'elle avait raison mais il n'en appréciait toujours pas l'asgardien.

« On va bientôt passer à la suite des opérations. » Fit la blonde pensivement.

« Anxieuse ? » Plaisanta le scientifique.

« Pas vraiment. Juste un peu agacée que les vacances soient finies... » répondit-elle à contre cœur.

Elle avait passé ces derniers mois à découvrir les joies de la méditation, puis des études : elle avait dévoré des livres de mythologie grecque et d'histoire et culture antique, commencé à feuilleter des grammaire de grec ancien, et vécu comme une adolescente presque normale, en compagnie d'un homme qu'elle considérait désormais presque comme un membre de sa famille, un oncle un peu ronchon avec un humour piquant, capable de compréhension et de conseils avisés. C'était lui qui lui avait recommandé la méditation. Et il ne savait pas cuisiner. Et il passait son temps libre à se languir de Natasha et se lamenter de l'avoir abandonner – même si c'était pour son propre bien.

« Elles reviendront bientôt, soyons optimistes. » la rassura Bruce.

« Ouai, mais ça risque d'être moins simple de se faire la malle en douce cette fois. »

« On pourra toujours s'arranger. » Intervint une voix.

« Un jours, vous prendrez peut-être la peine de passer par la porte. » grommela Bruce.

Loki l'ignora avec un petit sourire méprisant et fit comme chez lui. Akatsuki n'était pas avec lui et pour cause, elle avait une mission à accomplir de son coté pour assurer le bon fonctionnement de leur plan.

« Je n'ai que faire de vos convenance. » répliqua-t-il finalement. « Est-ce que tout est près ? »

« …ouai. » finit par répondre Bruce à contre cœur. « Mais même avec des rayons gamma je suis incapable de créer suffisamment d'énergie pour _le_ faire fonctionner. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Je me charge de l'activation et de ces problèmes. Enfin… dès que mon très cher frère acceptera de servir de… comment dites vous déjà ? »

« Pile électrique. Chargeur. Pikachu. » répondit Rafaella avec bonne humeur.

« Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Il s'est résigné au fait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais Odin sans mon aide. » continua Loki avec un air aussi satisfait qu'un chat devant une sourie coincé dans un coin.

« Quand est-ce qu'on aura la dernière pièce ? » demanda Bruce.

« Bientôt. Enfin, cela dépend surtout de la capacité d'Akatsuki à suivre un plan et à se faire discrète. »

« Ouai donc jamais. » ricana la blonde.

Loki pinça les lèvres, retenant son premier élan de défendre la japonaise en son absence. Il était a vrai dire parfaitement conscient que la jeune femme semblait tout simplement incapable de respecter un quelconque plan demandant du tact, de la diplomatie, ou de la discrétion. Apparemment elle se faisait un devoir de désobéir et n'en faire qu'à sa tête,quand bien même elle ait elle même avoué que le plan était parfait, et avait décrété que la discrétion était un truc non compatible avec son être profond – ce qui était totalement ridicule mais allez le lui expliquer sans vous faire couper les bijoux de famille par un sabre acéré !

« Je maintiens que ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle de lui confier le Tesseracte. » Marmonna Bruce.

Bruce avait toujours tendance à marmonner et à grommeler quand Loki était dans les parages. Rafaella trouvait ça plutôt mignon et l'avait consigné dans le « cahier du pardon » qu'elle projetait de donner à Natasha – où elle avait consigné toutes ses remarques et quelques photos du Dr Banner.

« C'était déjà une meilleur idée que de la confier au collectionneur comme ces idiots l'ont fait pour l'aether. » répliqua Loki. « Ou que de la laisser moisir dans les caves d'Asgard où _n'importe qui_ aurait pu la voler. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai bien réussit à faire entrer illégalement des Géants de Glaces pour foutre la merde. »

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus consternant, qu'il en parle, où qu'il se rengorge d'orgueil en évoquant l'incident ? Rafaella renonça à répondre à cette question et retourna sur le sujet qui les intéressait.

« Donc, qui s'y colle ? »

« Il me semblait qu'on avait déjà établi que c'était à toi de t'en charger. » Répliqua Loki.

« Je ne parle pas de _ça_. J'ai déjà pris mes dispositions de ce coté-là. Non je parlais de la partie _retrouvons Akatsuki avant qu'elle ne déclenche une guerre inter-galactique_. »

Loki soupira.

« J'imagine que la tâche me reviens. »

« Tu pourrais en profiter pour conclure. » ricana Rafaella à voix basse.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Loki en fronçant les sourcils, pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

« Rien, rien ! » chantonna la blonde innocemment tandis que Bruce réprimait un sourire. « Bon, je vais m'habiller et on pourra s'y mettre. »

Elle se traîna jusque dans sa chambre –son antre des voleurs- et se décida sur un short noir, avec des collants en laine de la même couleur, un débardeur ample vers la taille fripée, et des bottes en caoutchouc multicolore que d'aucun aurait considéré comme affreuses mais qu'elle adorait, d'autant plus qu'il faisait un temps affreux à la nouvelle base du SHIELD. Elle fourra quelques trucs dans un sac, puis retourna dans l'entrée-laboratoire où Bruce lui tendit une montre trafiquée pour faire office de téléphone portable in traçable.

« Bonne chance. » lâcha Bruce.

« La chance c'est pour les noobs. » répliqua-t-elle juste avant que Loki ne la téléporte à l'extrémité de la base du SHIELD.

Quand elle se retourna, Loki s'était déjà fait la malle, la laissant au milieu de la boue, sous un ciel menaçant. Elle soupira et sorti un parapluie coloré à vos en donné une crise d'épilepsie, avant de traverser le no-mans'land avec décontraction, en réussissant à ne faire sonner aucune des alarmes de sécurité. Arrivée sur le seuil du bâtiment elle soupira

« Bon bah quand faut y aller ! »

Σ

Akatsuki courrait dans les couloirs métalliques d'une station spatiale dont elle avait oublié le nom, poursuivit par une vingtaine d'autochtone furieux. Elle aurait très bien pu se téléporter grâce au Tesseract, mais elle adorait les courses poursuites, surtout quand c'était elle la fugitive – la montée d'adrénaline, la satisfaction de semer ses poursuivants, c'était juste génial !

Oh bien sur, Loki râlerait sûrement, il avait bien précisé qu'elle devait obtenir le générateur en toute discrétion, mais au diable la discrétion ! être japonaise ne faisait pas d'elle une ninja par défaut !

« ! » Rugit un… truc bizarre derrière elle.

« Ha ! Parles moi grec ancien pendant que t'y es je pige que dalle ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Elle accéléra, fit quelque cabriole et parvint a sauter sur un toit pour changer de rue, sans cesser de rire comme une possédé. Ces derniers mois avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie ! Après l'affaire Ultron, et ce moment étrange où Loki les avaient téléporté dans un coin de la terre qui lui était totalement étranger, ils avaient passé leur temps à parler de tout et de rien, d'Asgard, de Midgar, de leur vie respective et des plans les plus tordus pour faire les pieds à Stark, conquérir l'univers, ou emmerder Thor. Malheureusement ça ne l'avait pas aidé à passer à autre chose émotionnellement. En fait elle n'en était que plus amoureuse de l'asgardien, qui lui semblait totalement aveugle parce qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement habile à cacher ses sentiments. Et puis, elle n'arrivait pas à analyser les signaux qu'il envoyait parfois il lui semblait qu'il tenait à elle de façon plus qu'amicale, et d'autre fois elle avait l'impression d'être son meilleur pote.

C'était agaçant. Surtout qu'elle était passé en opération décolleté plongeant. D'un coté, elle était assez impressionnée qu'il soit suffisamment galant pour ne jamais glisser un seul coup d'œil vers son décolleté, de l'autre elle trouvait ça de plus en plus exaspérant. Fallait-il qu'elle se promène avec une pancarte qu'il comprenne ? La prochaine fois qu'il lui donnait une tape amicale sur l'épaule, elle risquait fort de lui choper la main pour la poser sur sa poitrine histoire de faire passer le message !

Bon, il était peut-être temps de retourner sur terre, histoire de se débarrasser de ce truc hyper encombrant qu'elle baladait dans son dos. Après un dérapage, elle sorti le Tesseract de son sac et l'activa pour se retrouver quelque seconde plus tard en compagnie de Bruce qui se contenta de grogner et de la foudroyer du regard.

« La porte…. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

« J'ai la pièce. » Annonça-t-elle en posant le bloc de ferraille par terre.

« Combien de personne as-tu contrarié pour l'obtenir ? »

« Oh… ça doit tenir sur un petit cahier – enfin pour ça il faudrait déjà que j'ai leurs noms ! De toute façon ils me trouveront jamais. La Volpe n'est pas là ? »

Elle était la seule à continuer d'appeler la blonde par son surnom de voleuse.

« Non, la deuxième phase vient de commencer. » Répondit simplement Bruce en s'intéressant à la machine. « Fascinante technologie… »

« Ouai si vous le dite… C'est de la ferraille quoi. Et Loki il est où ? »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, Bruce s'étant déconnecté de la réalité pour se lancer dans ses trucs de geek. Haussant les épaules, la brune décida d'aller profiter du transat de Rafaella puisqu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle n'avait pas de maillot de bain mais avec son short et son débardeur elle avait quand même de quoi prendre le soleil.

« Ils sont partis y'a longtemps ? » cria-t-elle à Bruce.

Le silence lui répondit et elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de décidé de faire une petite sieste – son jogging-poursuite dans l'espace l'avait un peu fatiguée. Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs pas plus de quelques secondes pour s'endormir, sur la pensée que La Volpe allait bien s'amuser à négocier/menacer le SHIELD et qu'il était dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là pour voir ça.

Σ

Natasha ne s'attendait pas à ça quand elle se rendit dans la cafétéria pour prendre une bouteille d'eau fraîche après son entraînement quotidien.

« … et voilà pourquoi vous allez juste vous taire et m'obéir. » Conclut Cissina alors qu'elle faisait son entrée.

Steve Roger et Clint Barton, deux agents émérites du SHIELD, étaient couramment assis sur des chaises – jusque là rien d'anormal – en se faisant menacer par une blondinette qui revenait visiblement de vacances et qui brandissait sur le nez de chacun deux espèce de cylindre d'une dizaine centimètre de long qui ressemblait un peu trop à des sabre laser au goût de la rousse.

« Ah Natasha ! » L'accueillit La Volpe avec un grand sourire aimable. « Justement je vous attendais ! Installez vous, je ne vais pas vous laisser mourir de soif ! »

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? » Lâcha la Veuve noire en marchant avec une décontraction calculée jusqu'au frigo pour se prendre une bouteille d'eau.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. » Affirma Barton avec un air légèrement traumatisé. « Crois mois tu ne veux pas. »

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de réaction violente à venir, la blonde rangea ses cylindres dans ses poches et pris place sur le comptoir comme si elle était chez elle.

« Je vais la refaire. Je suis ici parce que le SHIELD va faire face d'ici peu à une menace largement supérieur à ce que vous avez pu affronté jusque là, et qu'il faut que vous acceptiez de comprendre qu'une coopération est vitale. »

« Une coopération avec qui ? » demanda Natasha.

Rafaella sourit.

« Bonne question. Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas posé vous ? » rajouta-t-elle aux deux hommes.

« Tu ne nous en a pas vraiment laissé l'occasion. » Répliqua Steve en croisant les bras.

« Certes. Coopérer avec moi, Akatsuki, mais le plus intéressant – et problématique pour vous – avec Loki. »

« Encore lui ?! » s'exclama Clint au comble de l'exaspération.

« Oui encore lui. C'est un peu le seul type qui se sert de son cerveau dans cette galaxie, et qui est capable de prévoir un plan digne de ce nom pour détruire Thanos. » s'agaça l'italienne. « Vous ne pouvez pas juste... je ne sais pas moi, outrepasser vos rancœurs et admettre que Loki a trouvé mieux à faire que de coloniser notre planète, que c'était une crise d'adolescence un peu envahissante et que maintenant il a grandit dans sa tête et ne cherche pas absolument à trouver un royaume à gouverner ? »

« Non. »

Soupir.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix. De toute façon la machine est déjà en marche, et si vous refusez de coopérer, notre planète ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. »

« Génial. Ça a prit quoi cette fois... six mois de tranquillité avant une nouvelle menace planétaire ? » s'exclama Steve.

« Galactique. »

« Pardon ? »

« La menace est à l'échelle de la galaxie. » Insista Rafaella avec légèreté.

Il y eut un long silence.

« Qui est ce Thanos, d'abord ? » Lâcha Natasha. »

La discussion continua encore une trentaine de minutes, et de nombreux innocents venus cherché un casse croûte se firent rabrouer, jusqu'à ce que finalement ils parviennent à un accord. Rafaella fut secrètement ravis de ne pas avoir du en arriver à demander à Wanda de manipuler leurs esprits pour les faire accepter – elles en avaient déjà parlé au téléphone et la brune s'était porté volontaire d'elle même après avoir compris le sérieux de la situation. C'était la raison pour laquelle Wanda était d'aussi bonne humeur le matin même, sachant que son amie allait revenir, et prévoyant déjà la réaction de son frère qui, s'en même s'en rendre compte, crevait d'envie e revoir la jeune italienne pour qui il avait sinon des sentiment, au moins un très fort béguin.

Une fois les négociations fini – et Natasha chargée d'aller en parler avec Fury parce que Rafaella avait la flemme – Steve finit par lui proposer de visiter la base, et d'aller voir notamment les jumeaux Maximof comme il se souvenait qu'ils étaient assez proches avant son départ. Il essaya de lui extirper des informations sur Bruce mais elle ne trahit aucune information sur son ami qui tenait encore à ce que sa participation reste secrète.

« Rafaella ! » s'exclama Wanda en la voyant arrivé dans la salle où elle s'entrainait. « ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! »

« Plaisir partagé Wanda ! » Répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire.

« J'adore ta nouvelle coupe, toutes ces perles c'est vraiment original ! »

« Et je ne sais pas ce que toi tu as fait à tes cheveux, mais ces reflets sont superbes ! »

Elles se mirent à échanger des compliments digne d'adolescentes et Steve ne fit pas semblant de s'y intéresser et pris la fuite lâchement laissant seules les deux amies qui semblaient ne jamais s'être aussi bien entendu que depuis qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vue en six mois. Bien sûr, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir était qu'elles n'avaient jamais perdue contact, sauf le premier mois peut-être, et qu'elles avaient échangés des mail et des appels sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte. Et le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que son frère n'avait jamais eu l'idée de lui demander si elle savait où était Rafaella – or Wanda n'avait pas l'intention de mentir et le lui aurait dit avec plaisir. Bref, avec des pouvoirs aussi similaires, elles ne pouvaient pas ne pas s'entendre, et devenaient diaboliques.

« Alors pas besoin de les hypnotiser ? » demanda Wanda, presque à regret.

« Et oui. Comme quoi quand Stark n'est pas là, le niveau intellectuel monte drastiquement. » Rit la blonde.

Wanda la regarda avec une sorte de fascination, en songeant qu'il y avait quelque chose de… brillant en elle. Maintenant qu'elle avait appris à contrôler son pouvoir et avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait vu, à l'accepter, elle semblait radicalement différente. Plus ouverte, plus heureuse, elle rayonnait et ses gestes avaient une sorte de grâce, son regard une couleur où se reflétait de l'espièglerie… Rien à voir avec la jeune femme hanté d'il y a six mois. Elle songea avec une sorte de machiavélisme que son frère allait avoir un choc en la voyant ! Déjà qu'il avait le béguin il y a six mois, qui l'avaient presque rendu fou depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir, mais maintenant… s'il ne bavait pas elle ressentirait déjà beaucoup de fierté d'être de sa famille. Rafaella se mise à farfouiller dans son sac d'un air inspiré, et en ressorti…

« Tiens ! Souvenir de Grèce ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant un paréo de toute les couleurs, avec un collier de coquillage.

« Ca alors, ce n'est ni noir, ni rouge ! » plaisanta Wanda. « Merci ! »

« Au plaisir ! Ce n'est pas à Akatsuki que je vais acheter des paréos, et je me voyais mal en offrir à l'agent Romanov ! j'ai autre chose de prévu pour elle ! »

« Ah ! Le fameux livre ! »

« Oui ! Bref, tu continues de me faire faire le tour du propriétaire ? Steve à lâchement filé en douce. »

« Pas de problème ! »

Et pour cause, elle ne manquerait pour rien au monde la tête de son frère en la croisant dans un couloir ! Elles parlèrent de tous et de rien, échangèrent des ragots sur Akatsuki, le plus drôle était que Rafaella n'avait même pas besoin de décrire ses visions, il suffisait que Wanda les regarde directement dans son esprit ce qui valait toute les descriptions du monde. Celle qui les fit le plus rire fut cette vision d'Akatsuki en bikini tendant une embuscade à Loki et lui tombant dessus en l'étouffant à moitié avec sa poitrine.

« Le pire ! C'est que si je l'ai vue c'est qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle a sérieusement envisagée de le faire ! » Parvint à déclarer la blonde entre de fou rire.

« Être aveugle à ce point, je ne sais pas si c'est mignon ou totalement stupide ! » Renchérit Wanda. « Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de tes visions, la première fois que j'ai plongé dans ton esprit j'ai vue… » commença-t-elle.

« Tiens, salut Pietro ! » s'exclama Rafaella en appuyant bien son accent italien sur son prénom.

Celui était littéralement pétrifié sur place et la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Cissina ? » s'exclama-t-il avant de se corriger. « Euh non, Rafaella ? »

La blonde pouffa et balança quelques mèches de cheveu envahissant d'un geste distrait.

« Rafaella ira très bien. Je me suis réconciliée avec mon nom de baptême. T'as l'air en pleine forme.»

Wanda avait eu raison, son frère avait l'air particulièrement stupide à cet instant. Tellement qu'elle décida de lui donner une petite claque mentale pour qu'il se reprenne, histoire de ne pas passer pour un demeuré auprès de celle qu'elle entendait bien devenir sa belle-sœur un de ses quatre. Pietro haussa les épaules et reprit son sourire habituel d'oiseau moqueur.

« Oh ouai moi ça va. Enfin, on s'ennuie un peu quand même ici mais bon. Je m'attendais pas à te voir dans le coin. »

« Je suis revenue annoncer la fin du monde. » Répondit La Volpe d'un air entendu.

« Cool. T'as frappé à la bonne porte, j'adore piétiner tes prophéties ! » Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire sarcastique.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais tout prévu. De mon point de vue tu ne fais justement que réaliser mes prophéties. »

« Mais bien sûr ! Comme si t'allais me faire avaler ça ! »

Sentant la dispute arriver, la jumelle Maximof décida de tempérer – à regret parce qu'elle aurait bien aimé voir qui allait gagner et surtout _comment_ – tout en fustigeant mentalement son frère pour être arrivé au moment où elle allait enfin avoir une réponse. Mais bon, elle aurait d'autres occasions pour lui demander…

« Et si on le mettait au jus sur la suite des événements plutôt ? » proposa-t-elle.

La Volpe soupira.

« Ca fait dix fois que je répète cette histoire ! Fait le toi, moi j'en ai marre. »

« Certaines choses ne changeront jamais ! » railla Pietro.

« Pff ! »


End file.
